


Delusi paranoid

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: Delusional Blaze [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental sibling, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak kematian orang tua mereka, ia mengalami delusi paranoid. Akankah delusi yang ia hadapi akan menghilang atau justru bertambah parah? Dan bagaimana keempat kembarannya berusaha menyembuhkannya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> entah kenapa saya suka banget konsep yang mana tentang Blaze menjadi depresi akibat kematian orang tua mereka atau Tok Aba. Bukan hanya karena aku penggemar pair BlazeHali, (atau HaliBlaze? saya berusaha membuat Blaze sebagai seme sih, meski rasanya tetap gagal.) tapi mungkin karena saya bisa menampilkan sedikit konflik (meski saya tak yakin itu konflik) karena saya emang jarang bikin cerita berkonflik sebenarnya. Ini bisa saja prequel, bisa juga lepas dari cerita “Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!” (karena di cerita ini sepertinya Tok Aba belum saya buat mati.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.  
> Warning: Depression!Blaze. OOC. Kekerasan Implisit. Teen!Boboiboy Elemental Twins (yang pasti Ice dan Gempa sudah sekolah menengah terserah umurnya). -mungkin-sudut pandang yang terkadang berubah tiba-tiba.  
> Happy Reading.

Gempa berdoa setelah meletakan karangan bunga di depan sebuah nisan. Aliran hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya. Gempa selesai berdoa dan menyeka air matanya. Ia berbalik dan melihat adik kembar terkecilnya yang sedang dirangkul oleh kakak kembar keduanya. Gempa mempersilahkan kedua adiknya itu untuk meletakan karangan bunga dan berdoa di hadapan nisan itu. Gempa berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kakak kembar pertamanya dengan adik kembarnya yang lain yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdoa. Gempa memandang adiknya yang memandang dengan pandangan yang begitu kosong.

“Blaze....” Gempa memanggil nama sang adik. Gempa melihat kakak pertama mereka yang menghela nafas seraya menopang tubuh sang adik yang begitu lemas.

“Biarkan Blaze diam sejenak, Gempa.”

“Baik, kak Halilintar.” Gempa memandang sang kakak tertua yang sedang memandang kakak kedua dan adik bungsunya yang menangis sambil berpelukan di depan makam. Gempa menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan sakitnya hati yang kembali tertusuk. Gempa merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya. Tangan Halilintar menepuk kepalanya perlahan.

“Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah Gempa. Habiskan semuanya hari ini. Besok kita masih punya masalah yang perlu kita hadapi.” Gempa berbalik lalu memeluk kakak pertama dan adik pertamanya erat. Air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata emasnya. Elusan hangat di punggungnya membuatnya semakin keras menangis di dada kakak dan adik pertamanya.

~...~...~...~

Gempa melompat dari kasurnya. Teriakan sang adik pertama di tengah malam membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Gempa keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamar sang adik pertama. Ia memandang Blaze yang berjongkok di sudut kamar yang berteriak seraya menutup mata dan kedua telinganya dengan tangan . Ice yang kamarnya juga berada di samping kamar Blaze ikut memandang kakak bungsunya. Tak lama Halilintar dan Taufan juga datang. Halilintar segera masuk dan menarik Blaze untuk berdiri. Mata jingganya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri, tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Seandainya Halilintar tidak menahan pinggang Blaze tepat waktu, mungkin Blaze akan jatuh terduduk lagi.

“Kakak, Ice takut..., Kak Blaze mengerikan....” Ice memeluk Taufan, sedikit ketakutan melihat Blaze yang mendadak bertingkah aneh. Taufan balas memeluknya untuk melindunginya.

“Tenanglah Ice..., Kan masih ada aku, Kak Hali, dan Gempa di sini.” ucap Taufan. Gempa berbalik memandang Ice. Halilintar terdorong hingga menabrak dinding di sebelah pintu kamar Blaze dan membuat Gempa serta Taufan terkejut. Blaze mencakar tangannya sendiri lalu tertawa tanpa ada hal yang lucu, tak lama berubah menangis dan menampar pipinya sendiri. Ice semakin erat memeluk Taufan dan Gempa mundur ikut memeluk Taufan. Halilintar mencoba bangun seraya meringis.

“Kalian bertiga keluarlah.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan menggeleng dan justru melepas pelukan si bungsu lalu mendekati Halilintar.

“Tapi....”

“Tolong jangan ganggu, Tau! Keluar dan jaga Gempa serta Ice!” perintah Halilintar mutlak. Ia mendorong sedikit tubuh Taufan lalu menutup pintu kamar Blaze dan menguncinya. Taufan mencoba membuka kenop pintu, apalagi ketika suara pukulan dan pecahan benda terdengar dari dalam kamar Blaze. Teriakan Halilintar dan tawa Blaze yang mengerikan saling menyahut. Ice memeluk lengan Gempa, ia nyaris menangis. Gempa akhirnya membawa Ice menuju lantai bawah untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya. Tak lama kamar Blaze menjadi tenang. Taufan yang masih menunggu di depan kamar Blaze, menahan nafasnya, menunggu kakak pertamanya membuka pintu kamar itu.

Taufan memandang Halilintar yang akhirnya membuka pintu kamar Blaze. Beberapa luka di tangannya dan wajahnya membuat Taufan yakin Blaze benar-benar serius ketika mengamuk. Taufan baru akan mengobati luka Halilintar ketika Halilintar menahan tangannya dan menunjuk seseorang yang tertidur dalam keadaan terikat dengan ranjang. Blaze juga bernasib sama seperti Halilintar, terdapat banyak luka dan lebam. Halilintar membawa keluar kantung plastik dari kamar Blaze. Taufan meneguk liurnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Blaze. Perlahan ia mengobati luka Blaze.

“Kak Hali....” Ice yang melihat Halilintar turun dari tangga, langsung berdiri dan mengejar kakak pertamanya itu. Ice memeluk Halilintar dengan erat.

“Tak apa, Ice. Kakakmu yang satu itu sudah tidur.” Ucap Halilintar. Gempa memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan ragu, ingin bertanya dan ingin mengobati luka Halilintar. Halilintar mendengus. “Tak apa, dibanding dengan Blaze ini masih belum ada apa-apanya, Gempa.”

“BLAZE TENANGLAH!” Pekikan Taufan membuat Halilintar memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Ice dan langsung naik ke atas kembali. Taufan terduduk ngeri tak jauh dari ranjang Blaze yang bergerak liar seirama dengan gerakan Blaze. Halilintar segera menarik Taufan untuk keluar.

“Temani Ice. Dia ketakutan sangat!” ucap Halilintar lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali. Halilintar terdengar berteriak kembali.

~...~...~...~

Matahari sudah terbit seutuhnya. Gempa membuka matanya dan memandang Ice dan Taufan yang masih tertidur. Mereka bertiga rupanya tertidur di karpet ruang keluarga. Gempa menyibakan selimutnya dan memandang sekitar. Gempa melihat Halilintar yang menggendong Blaze dengan gaya bridal, turun dari lantai dua. Kedua tangan dan kaki Blaze terikat dengan tali. Gempa segera berdiri dan mendekati Halilintar.

“Ssst.” Bisik Halilintar ketika Gempa baru membuka mulutnya akan bertanya. Halilintar membawa Blaze menuju dapur, mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi. Halilintar dengan segera mengambil tali dan mengikat dada Blaze dengan kursi. “Blaze..., buka matamu....” bujuk Halilintar.

“Uuuh...? Ah? Ah....” Ekspresi Blaze terlihat begitu ketakutan seperti melihat sesosok setan. Halilintar memeluk Blaze, menelusupkan tangannya di punggung Blaze dan mengusapnya, mencoba menenangkannya. Gempa menggigit bibirnya, miris melihat keadaan adik pertamanya itu.

“Tenang, ini Kak Halilintar. Tenang, ya..., ayah dan ibu tidak ada....”

“A, ada! Di... aaah!”

“Bukan, Blaze..., itu semua hanya halusinasimu..., tenanglah....”

“Enggak! Enggak!” Blaze menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tubuhnya ikut berusaha melepaskan diri. Halilintar melirik Gempa.

“Tolong suapi Blaze, Gempa. Buburnya ada di atas kompor.” Ucap Halintar. Gempa mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk lalu memindahkan bubur dari panci ke dalamnya. Gempa mengambil sendok, mengaduk sejenak lalu meniup hingga hawa panas dari buburnya mulai berkurang. Gempa menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Blaze ketika di rasa cukup hangat. “Buka mulutmu, Blaze..., tak apa. Itu kakak bungsumu, Gempa.”

“Blaze..., buka mulutmu, ya....” bujuk Gempa membantu Halilintar. Halilintar mengelus punggung Blaze lagi. Blaze membuka mulutnya, bibirnya gemetar. Gempa memasukan sendok berisi bubur itu secara perlahan ke dalam mulut Blaze. Blaze mengatupkan mulutnya dan meneguknya perlahan. Wajahnya masih begitu pucat karena ketakutan.

“Kak Hali, Gempa....” Ucap Taufan yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Ice yang juga takut. Halilintar menggunakan kode untuk bergerak memutar dan menjauhi pandangan mata Blaze. Taufan mengangguk kecil dan mengajak Ice untuk duduk di depan meja makan seraya mengamati Blaze yang sedang makan. Gempa tersenyum puas ketika mangkuknya habis. Halilintar pun demikian, ia melepaskan tangannya dari punggung Blaze. Blaze langsung tersentak dan mencari-cari lagi. Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze, membuat Blaze sedikit kembali tenang.

“Kak Hali gak makan?” Tanya Taufan ketika Halilintar terlihat melepas ikatan pada dada Blaze lalu menggendong Blaze lagi. Halilintar mendengus.

“Nanti setelah Blaze kembali tidur.” Bisik Halilintar. Gempa memandang Blaze yang mulai terserang kantuk.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang pria dari badan pemerintahan datang menemui kembar lima yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka. Taufan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat. Gempa menyediakan teh hangat untuk orang itu lalu ia bersama Taufan dan Ice duduk menemani pria tersebut. Suasana berlangsung sedikit santai hingga suara barang pecah dan benda yang menubruk dinding atau lantai terdengar di lantai dua. Ice langsung memeluk Taufan. Mereka berempat langsung tegang apalagi ketika teriakan-teriakan dari lantai dua mulai terdengar dari tempat mereka.

“JANGAN MENDEKAT!”

“BLAZE INI AKU KAKAK PERTAMAMU!”

“TIDAK!!! KAU SETAN!!!”

“OI! JATUHKAN PISAU ITU!”

“JANGAN MERASUKI KAK HALI!!!”

“SIAPA YANG DIRASUKI?! JATUHKAN PISAU ITU! AARG!!”

“A, adik kami, Blaze, menderita depresi dan mungkin halusinasi.” Ucap Taufan mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Halilintar terlihat berlari menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Darah terlihat mengalir di salah satu pipinya. Halilintar menunduk sejenak pada pria yang datang lalu berlari menuju dapur. Halilintar keluar kembali seraya membawa tutup panci dan rantai pengikat anjing yang dulu dipelihara ayah mereka. Keempatnya yang tadi memandang nanar pada luka yang cukup panjang di pipi Halilintar kini beralih ke rantai itu.

“Ah, Taufan. Nanti sore bisa beli borgol atau tali kekang atau semacamnya? Blaze mengamuk semakin parah, aku mulai tak yakin bisa mengontrolnya.” Pinta Halilintar lalu langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Taufan belum sempat membalas permintaan sang kakak pertama. Suara dentuman yang cukup keras dan suara gesekan rantai dengan lantai akhirnya mengakhiri suara-suara tidak menyenangkan dari lantai dua.

“Err..., Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanan anda.” Ucap Gempa. Pria itu menggeleng.

“Tidak apa..., aku rasa kalian memang masih terlalu muda untuk menerima kematian kedua orang tua kalian sekaligus. Jadi, apa rencana kalian ke depan? Orang tua anda sudah cukup banyak membantu kami di pemerintahan, kami akan membantu anda semampu kami. Termasuk menemukan surat wasiat orang tua anda jika ada dengan segera.”

“Mungkin kami akan pindah dan tinggal bersama atok kami di Pulau Rintis.” Jawab Gempa.

“Kalian masih punya keluarga? Syukurlah kalau begitu....”

“Tapi, kami tidak yakin kapan kami bisa pindah mengingat kondisi Kak Blaze yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.” Ujar Ice lesu. Halilintar turun seraya menggendong Blaze yang terikat dengan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Halilintar hanya meringis kecil ketika Blaze memberontak dengan terus mengigiti leher dan bahunya. Ice memeluk erat Taufan. Gempa segera menyingkir ketika Halilintar-dan Blaze-duduk di hadapan pria dari pemerintahan tersebut.

“Maaf soal anak ini.” Ucap Halilintar lalu meringis lagi. Ia mencubit pipi Blaze hingga memerah. Blaze melepaskan gigitannya lalu memandang lemah pada Halilintar. Halilintar mendengus lalu mengusap kepala Blaze. “Jadi, ada perlu a..., Blaze, hentikan!”

“Err..., paman ini perwakilan dari pihak pemerintah untuk mengurus kita ke depannya, Kak Hali.” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk-angguk seraya menutup mulut Blaze yang tadi kembali mengigit lengannya. Halilintar melepaskan tangannya, lidah Blaze terjulur menjilati telapak tangannya. Ice memiringkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Blaze, ia kembali bersembunyi di balik punggung Taufan ketika mata tajam Blaze mengarah padanya. Meski sebenarnya lebih kepada pria yang duduk di samping Ice itu.

“Kami masih ada atok dan cucu angkat atok. Entah dia kakak atau adik kami. Seandainya kondisi anak ini kembali normal, kami akan segera pindah ke Pulau Rintis, tempat atok kami tinggal dengan naik kereta. Jadi, aku rasa kami belum membutuhkan bantuan dari pihak ayah dan ibu bekerja. AKH!” Jelas Halilintar yang langsung terpekik. Halilintar mengambil sendok yang ada di cangkir teh lalu melilitnya dengan tisu hingga menjadi agak tebal. Halilintar mendorong paksa kepala Blaze agar lepas dari lengannya. Halilintar segera mengganti lengannya dengan sendok berbalut tisu itu. Halilintar membuka jaketnya dan melihat sedikit  rona merah pada lengannya. Kekuatan Blaze saat ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Pria itu meneguk liurnya sedikit takut dengan pemuda depresi yang menyerang bahkan pada kakaknya sendiri. Halilintar mendengus melihat ketakutan pria itu. Halilintar menegakkan tubuh Blaze lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Blaze menjatuhkan sendok dan tisu dari mulutnya. Mulutnya terkatup, matanya memejam. Halilintar menutup telinga Blaze, membuat Blaze semakin nyaman dan menghentikan kegilaannya.

“Seandainya mobil milik orang tua kami masih ada, mungkin kami bisa menggunakannya untuk pindah ke pulau rintis tanpa takut bocah ini akan mengamuk di kereta.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menggeliat tak nyaman. “Ssst..., tidurlah..., itu hanya halusinasimu.”

“Aku dan Kak Hali sudah mempunyai izin untuk mengemudi. Jadi, aku dan Kak Hali bisa bergantian menyetir.” Lanjut Taufan.

“Blaze juga sebenarnya bisa..., tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Dari kita berlima memang hanya aku dan Ice yang gagal ujian mengemudi.” Ujar Gempa.

“Kami bisa memberikan mobil kantor milik orang tua kalian sebagai salah satu bentuk ucapan bela sungkawa. Pakailah jika kalian benar-benar membutuhkannya.”

“BENARKAH?!” Pekik Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice bersamaan. Mereka terlihat sedikit senang. Halilintar hanya memutar matanya seraya menahan geliatan Blaze yang merasa terganggu.

~...~...~...~

Pulau Rintis. Sesuai namanya, letak desa ini ada di sebuah pulau yang dipisahkan oleh jalur laut sejauh beberapa kilometer saja. Meskipun tempat tersebut adalah sebuah desa, tetapi kemajuan teknologi sudah berkembang pesat di daerah tersebut. Listrik, akses internet, kendaraan pribadi maupun umum, semua telah ada di pulau tersebut. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan salah satu rumah yang ada di pulau Rintis itu. Halilintar turun dari mobilnya seraya menarik Blaze untuk ikut keluar. Blaze berjalan perlahan melihat sebuah rumah di hadapannya. Blaze menarik nafasnya, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Blaze memucat, ia hampir saja berlari seandainya saja Halilintar terlambat menangkap tangannya.

“Itu Tok Aba, atok kita.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengucek matanya, wajahnya mulai kembali normal. Blaze berlari menghampiri seorang kakek yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Blaze memeluk kakek itu.

“Atok!” Ucap Blaze.

“Wuah, Blaze..., kau sudah besar rupanya.” Ucap Tok Aba. Halilintar mendengus dan sedikit tersenyum. Tok Aba melihat Halilintar yang memberi kode padanya. Tok Aba tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Masuk yuk, atok dah buat es krim coklat untuk kalian semua.”

“Es krim?” Ice langsung menjatuhkan koper miliknya yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari mobil. Taufan tertawa kecil ketika Ice mengaduh kesakitan karena kopernya menimpa kakinya. Untung ia mengenakan sepatu.

“Bawa barangmu dulu, Ice. Baru kita makan es sama-sama.” Ucap Gempa. Ice melirik Blaze yang sudah masuk duluan bersama Tok Aba. Ia hampir protes, tapi begitu mengingat hal yang menimpa Blaze dari kemarin, membuat Ice mengurungkan niatnya.

“Aku bantu Kak Hali.” Ucap Taufan seraya membawa tas kedua milik Blaze. Halilintar mendengus.

“Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini.”

“Mungkin keadaan jiwa Blaze saat ini yang merubah segalanya. Kak Hali juga jadi lebih sabar.”

 Halilintar berhenti membawa koper miliknya dan tas pertama milik Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafasnya, meyetujui ucapan Taufan padanya. Sejak kemarin ia tidak pernah marah sama sekali pada Blaze. Bentakannya pun tidak sekuat ketika dulu ia masih sering dijahili oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Halilintar melanjutkan membawa barangnya ketika Taufan terlihat sudah keluar lagi dari rumah kakek mereka. Halilintar berbisik sejenak pada Taufan ketika mereka berpapasan. Kini gantian Taufan yang terdiam.

“Aku lebih suka kau yang bersikap dewasa seperti ini.”

~...~...~...~

Blaze duduk di meja makan seraya menunggu keempat kembarannya selesai memasukan barang. Blaze memandang eskrim miliknya yang mulai mencair. Blaze menarik nafasnya dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihan. Tok Aba duduk di hadapan Blaze seraya membawa empat mangkuk eskrim coklat. Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Ice datang terlebih dahulu ketimbang ketiga kembarannya yang lain. Ice memandang Blaze sedikit takut. Tapi senyum ceria Blaze menggantikan perasaan takutnya dengan perasaan tercengang. Tok Aba mengusap kepala Ice lalu memintanya duduk di samping Blaze. Ice mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Blaze.

“Kak Blaze sudah sehat?” tanya Ice takut-takut. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman khasnya. Ice mengambil sendok dan mulai menyendokkan es ke dalam mulutnya.

“Memangnya tadi aku sakit? Hihihi, es makan es.” Ucap Blaze dengan nada jahil pada akhir perkataannya. Ice merona sedikit lalu memukul bahu Blaze yang tertawa riang.

Halilintar tersenyum lega melihat Blaze yang terlihat mulai kembali normal. Taufan bahkan berlari dan memeluk Blaze dari belakang dengan erat lalu duduk di samping Blaze. Gempa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak kedua dan adik pertamanya. Halilintar duduk di sebelah Ice. Diikuti dengan Gempa.

“Oh ya, cucu angkat atok mana?” tanya Taufan. Tok Aba terkekeh.

“Sebentar lagi juga pulang.” Ucap Tok Aba.

“Atok punya cucu angkat?” Tanya Blaze. Halilintar mendengus.

“Kau lupa? Kemarin atok menghubungi kan?” Balas Halilintar. Blaze terdiam sejenak lalu terkekeh dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gempa melirik Halilintar yang menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri.

~...~...~...~

Ketiga kembar pertama berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka berlima. Kamar yang berada di lantai dua ini memang khusus digunakan untuk tempat tidur kembar lima jika sedang menginap di rumah atok mereka. Di kamar itu, terdapat lima ranjang yang berderet membentuk suatu garis lurus dari arah pintu masuk hingga jendela kamar. Di hadapan ranjang tersebut terdapat tiga meja belajar yang terlihat masih baru dan dua lemari besar.

“Syukurlah Blaze lupa kalau ia mengamuk seharian kemarin.” Ucap Halilintar seraya merebahkan diri di ranjang yang akan menjadi miliknya, meletakan sepreinya sebentar lalu memejamkan mata. Taufan mengangguk seraya memasang sarung bantal di atas ranjang miliknya.

 “Benar Kak Hali. Kalau Blaze sampai ingat kasihan juga dia.” Ujar Taufan. Gempa memasang sprei untuk ranjangnya sendiri.

“Tapi kalau sampai tidak ingat seperti itu, aku jadi takut dia memang sakit jiwa, Kak.” Ucap Gempa.

“Dia memang sakit jiwa, Gempa. Besok aku berencana membawanya ke psikiater. Mumpung kondisinya saat ini sedang membaik.” Ujar Halilintar. Gempa menununduk lesu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

“Tak apa Gempa. Blaze pasti bisa sembuh. Jiwanya hanya terguncang karena kematian orang tua kita, kok. Aku yakin, setelah Kak Hali membawanya ke psikiater, Blaze akan sembuh.” Ucap Taufan. Gempa mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Halilintar berdiri dan mulai memasang sepreinya.

“Blaze harus sembuh. Aku tak yakin bisa terus menahan amukannya. Amukan yang bahkan mencederai dirinya sendiri.” Ucap Halilintar.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini pagi pertama kembar lima Boboiboy berada di pulau Rintis. Setelah sarapan Taufan memutuskan untuk membantu pekerjaan kakeknya membuka kedai coklat. Sedangkan Gempa dan Ice mengikuti kakak angkat mereka, Ochoboy, untuk mendaftar sekolah. Bagaimana pun, Gempa dan Ice serta seorang lagi, yang masih belum diputuskan, perlu mendapatkan pendidikan lanjutan. Sementara Halilintar memutuskan untuk menunggu Blaze menyelesaikan makannya untuk membawanya ke psikiater. Halilintar melirik Blaze yang terdiam memandang suapan terakhirnya. Setelah selesai makan Blaze segera naik ke kamar mereka. Meninggalkan Halilintar yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia hanya berpaling sekejap dan langsung ditinggal oleh orang yang ditunggunya itu. Halilintar mengejar Blaze ke kamarnya. Halilintar terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Blaze, ayo kita ke dokter." Ucap Halilintar pada Blaze yang duduk termenung di ranjangnya. Pandangan Blaze ke arahnya terasa kosong. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya melihat ke arah belakang Halilintar lalu tersenyum gembira. Halilintar berbalik dan tak melihat siapapun atau apapun yang bisa membuat adiknya tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum Blaze menghilang dan tergantikan oleh wajah pucat. Blaze berdiri dan memeluk Halilintar dengan sangat erat. Halilintar memandang Blaze yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Blaze, lepaskan aku!" Bentak Halilintar. Blaze tiba-tiba seperti tersadar lalu memandang kakak tertuanya. Ekspresi kakak tertuanya memang minim, hanya raut seperti marah yang selalu terlihat. Blaze memandang wajah kakaknya tanpa ekspresi untuk beberapa saat. Blaze tersenyum dan mencium sudut bibir Halilintar. Membuat Halilintar membelak. Blaze memeluk Halilintar lagi.

"Blaze sayang kakak. Kakak bilang apa tadi?"

"..., ayo kita ke psikiater."

~...~...~...~

Tok Aba dan Taufan memandang Halilintar yang memutar matanya seraya menarik sedikit tubuh Blaze yang terlihat ketakutan lagi. Kepulangan mereka dari psikiater membuat Tok Aba dan Taufan bingung memandang Blaze yang justru terlihat semakin ketakutan. Halilintar menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Blaze, mencoba menenangkan ketakutan Blaze. Blaze memandang ke sekitarnya seolah memastikan sesuatu. Blaze menghela nafas lega lalu duduk di kursi yang tersedia di kedai. Taufan langsung menarik kakaknya itu menjauh dari Blaze dan menanyakan keadaan Blaze. Halilintar menopang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat untuk menjelaskan. Halilintar berdeham, mengumpulkan kata-kata.

“Delusi paranoid. Ia merasa diikuti dan terancam oleh ‘arwah’ orang tua kita. Kalau kita tidak langsung membawanya ke desa ini, Blaze mungkin akan mengalami skizofrenia.” Jelas Halilintar. Taufan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, raut wajahnya menampakan wajah polos, jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak mengerti perkataan kakaknya itu. Halilintar mendengus mendengar langkah terburu-buru dari orang di belakangnya. “Nanti akan aku jelaskan lebih detail.”

“Kak Hali, Kak Tau..., temani Blaze. Blaze takut duduk sendiri.” Ucap Blaze yang langsung memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar berbalik melihat Blaze yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

“Kenapa Blaze, kau tadi bilang sejak pindah ke sini sudah tidak ada yang mengancammu, kan?”

“Tapi, Blaze masih takut. Mereka kan ada di dimensi lain. Bisa saja mereka pindah kemari dan..., HUWAAA!!” Blaze terpekik sendiri ketika membayangkan spekulasi yang baru saja ia buat. Taufan sempat berjengit melihat Blaze yang terpekik dan langsung berjongkok. Halilintar mendengus, lalu ikut berjongkok. Ia menepuk bahu Blaze.

“Selama ada aku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diancam oleh ayah dan ibu, Blaze. Mintalah es krim pada Tok Aba, aku masih ingin bicara dengan Taufan. Tenang saja, Tok Aba juga akan melindungimu.”

“Uuhuh....” Blaze berdiri bersama Halilintar -dengan pelukan erat di lengan Halilintar- lalu mencari Tok Aba. Blaze segera berlari secepat ia bisa dan memeluk Tok Aba. Untung saja Tok Aba sedang tidak membawa sesuatu. Taufan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Tok Aba yang terkejut dan saat ini sedang mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mungkin mau copot melihat serangan tiba-tiba Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafas seraya tersenyum sekilas.

“Delusi paranoid. Keyakinan yang salah bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi dan diancam oleh orang disekitarnya. Dalam kasus Blaze, Blaze meyakini arwah orang tua kita tidak tenang dan mengikuti serta mengancam dirinya. Blaze bahkan yakin aku, kau, Gempa, dan Ice sewaktu-waktu dirasuki oleh arwah orang tua kita. Makanya ia menyerangku dan menyebutku setan.”

“Ah, aku pikir wajar kalau kau disebut setan, kak Hali.”

“Taufan....” Halilintar mendelik marah pada Taufan. Taufan segera mundur dan memasang pose agar Halilintar tidak mendekat.

“Lu, lupakan kata-kataku tadi! Lanjutkan, kak.” ucap Taufan. Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

“Yah intinya cuma itu. Meski sekarang dia terlihat sudah lebih baik, tapi bukan berarti dia sembuh. Selama dia masih percaya kalau dirinya diawasi dan diancam, sewaktu-waktu ia bisa mengamuk lagi.”

“Lalu apa itu ski..., retina?” Taufan menggaruk kepala belakangnya ketika Halilintar memandangnya dengan tatapan ‘apa yang tadi kau katakan?’.

“..., Ski-zo-fre-nia. Gangguan berupa kekacauan pribadi, penyimpangan terhadap realita, perasaan dikendalikan oleh kekuatan diluar dirinya, gangguan persepsi. Intinya tingkatan parahnya dari delusi.” Taufan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

“Apa Blaze bisa sembuh?”

“Bisa..., tapi butuh proses panjang. Oh, ya..., kalau kita mau dia sembuh..., jangan sekalipun mengatakan dia gila....”

~...~...~...~

"Blaze mau bantu atok saja." Ucap Blaze saat Ochoboy menyodorkan formulir pendaftaran sekolah. Halilintar mendengus melihat ketegangan yang terjadi di ruang makan saat ini.

"Kau harus sekolah, Blaze. Aku dan Taufan tidak apa tidak sekolah." Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng kuat.

"Pokoknya gak mau! Blaze mau bantu atok aja!" Bentak Blaze, meja makan pun dipukulnya menunjukkan emosi yang semakin memuncak.

"Aku aja yang sekolah, Kak Hali. Blaze tenangkan dirimu, ya. Nanti kau harus minum obat, lho." Ucap Taufan lalu mengelus punggung Blaze. Blaze mencoba mengatur nafasnya lalu kembali duduk.

"Kenapa tidak mau sekolah, Blaze? Kemana cucu Atok yang suka tantangan ini?" Tanya Tok Aba.

“POKOKNYA GAK MAU SEKOLAH!” Teriak Blaze seraya hendak melempar garpu yang ada di hadapannya ke arah Tok Aba. Halilintar segera menarik tangan Blaze dan menjatuhkan garpu itu. Tok Aba dan yang lainnya segera menghela nafas lega.

“Baiklah! Biar Taufan saja yang sekolah! Sekarang duduk, dan lanjutkan makanmu!” Bentak Halilintar. Blaze menunduk, ia terlihat linglung untuk sesaat. Halilintar menarik Blaze dan mulai menyuapi Blaze. Blaze memandang lemah pada Halilintar.

"Aku gak suka sekolah Kak Hali. Mereka mengatakan aku gila..., aku gak gila...."

"Iya, Blaze. Kau tidak gila, kau hanya unik. Nah, jom lanjut makan."

~...~...~...~

Keesokan harinya, Halilintar dan Blaze secara resmi mulai membantu pekerjaan atok mereka di kedai coklat. Taufan bersama Ochoboy, Gempa, dan Ice pergi mengukur seragam dan membeli buku-buku yang sekiranya dapat membantu proses pembelajaran di sekolah baru mereka yang akan di mulai senin depan. Halilintar memandang Blaze yang terlihat senang mengguncang botol berisi coklat sebelum dituang ke dalam gelas dan disajikan ke pelanggan. Ia menghela nafas lega dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci piring. Blaze melompat girang ketika pelanggan memberinya acungan jempol karena ketelatenannya membuat choco milk shake secara tradisional.

"Oh, Taufan! Ketemu lagi, ya!" Ucap seorang pemuda bertubuh besar yang memiliki wajah khas keturunan India. Blaze mengerutkan keningnya, merasa tidak mengenalnya. Blaze melirik Halilintar yang meninggalkan wastafel dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Taufan sedang membeli buku-buku dan seragam, senin ia mulai masuk sekolah. Aku Halilintar dan ini Blaze, kakak serta adik kembarnya." Ucap Halilintar yang segera merangkul Blaze. Blaze memandang tangan Halilintar yang masih penuh sabun.

"Kakak basah, ih." keluh Blaze seraya mengelap lengan Halilintar dengan tisu yang ada didekatnya. Halilintar menghela nafas, terkadang ia sangat senang dengan perhatian dari 'Blaze yang normal'.

"Eh? Taufan punya dua saudara kembar? Oh, ya. Namaku Gopal." Tanya pemuda itu seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Tepatnya empat! Kak Tau anak kedua dari kembar lima! Kak Hali yang pertama. Aku yang nomor empat. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Blaze.

"Dah, bayar hutang kau yang kemarin dulu, Gopal!" Ucap Tok Aba yang berjalan mendekati Halilintar dan Blaze. Blaze berjengit lalu memandang Tok Aba. Blaze menghela nafas lega. Halilintar membentuk senyuman kecil. "Nah, Halilintar kembali cuci piring, Blaze akan aman bersama atok."

"Baiklah, tok. Tenangkan dirimu, Blaze."

"Uhuh." Blaze memeluk Tok Aba. Tok Aba mengusap punggung Blaze.

"Blaze manja sekali, ya...." ucap Gopal. Blaze memandang Gopal dengan tatapan tajam. Gopal langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Tenanglah, Blaze. Dia cuma bercanda...." ucap Tok Aba seraya mengusap kepala lalu pipi Blaze. Blaze mengendurkan ekspresi wajahnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung Tok Aba. Tok Aba mengerutkan keningnya pada Gopal seraya memberi kode untuk tidak mengganggu Blaze.

"Oh, Gopal dan Tok Aba." Ucap seorang perempuan berjilbab merah muda yang datang bersama seorang perempuan china. Blaze mengeluarkan kepalanya dan memandang kedua perempuan itu. Tok Aba merasa Blaze mencengkram lengannya begitu kuat. Blaze membuka mulutnya, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Halilintar!" panggil Tok Aba. Halilintar mengelap tangannya dan berbalik. Ia terkejut dan langsung berlari mendekati mereka lalu menarik Blaze dari tubuh Tok Aba. Blaze mencengkram lengan Halilintar.

"Apa yang kau lihat Blaze? Ceritakan pada kakak!" Pekik Halilintar agak panik. Membuat Gopal dan kedua perempuan yang baru datang itu memandang ke bingungan. Tok Aba segera keluar dari dalam kedai dan menarik ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu menjauh.

"Ka, kaak...."

"Ya, ini aku! Katakan apa yang kau lihat, Blaze! Kakak akan menghalanginya!"

"I, Ibu kemari! Dia..., Aaah!" Blaze menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menggigit lengan Halilintar. Halilintar meringis, ia memeluk Blaze dari belakang. Tok Aba segera membalik pandangan ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu. Meski mereka masih sempat melihat saat-saat ketika Blaze menggigit lengan Halilintar hingga berdarah.

"Aku tidak dirasuki Blaze! Percaya padaku!" Bentak Halilintar seraya berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

"Uurh! Uuurgh!" Halilintar memejamkan matanya. Blaze justru semakin kuat mengigit lengannya.

"Percayalah, Blaze. Aku kakakmu, Halilintar. Ibu tidak merasukiku..., dia pergi setelah melihat Tok Aba dan aku." Bisik Halilintar. Blaze mengendurkan gigitannya. Halilintar segera menarik lengan kanannya dan membalik tubuh Blaze. Blaze memandang lemah pada Halilintar lalu tersenyum lemah sebelum pingsan. Halilintar menghela nafas lega. Tok Aba ikut menghela nafas lega.

“Maaf sudah membuat kalian melihat hal yang tak menyenangkan Gopal, Yaya, Ying.” Ucap Tok Aba pada ketiga pemuda-pemudi itu. Perempuan berjilbab merah muda, Yaya berbalik dan  memandang Halilintar yang sedang menggendong Blaze dengan tangannya yang berlumur darah.

“Kau tak apa?” Tanya Yaya dengan nada khawatir. Halilintar hanya melirik perempuan itu lalu melewatinya. Yaya berbalik dan melihat punggung Halilintar. Yaya sebal, tapi ia menyadari kesalahannya. Yaya tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Meski mirip dengan teman baru mereka, Taufan. Namun, mata pemuda itu berwarna merah darah, berbeda dengan Taufan yang berwarna biru langit. Halilintar tiba-tiba berhenti. Blaze turun dan memeluk Halilintar.

"Kak Hali mau kemana? Kita kan belum selesai bantu atok." Tanya Blaze kembali normal. Halilintar mendengus dan menyembunyikan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Kau tertidur tadi...."

"Eh, maaf deh..., jom kita bantu atok lagi!" Blaze berjalan sedikit melompat. Suara burgerman yang menjajakan dagangannya dengan motor membuat Blaze berhenti dan berbalik. Blaze segera mengejar burgerman itu. "Nak burger!"

Halilintar segera mengejar Blaze, ia menghela nafasnya lega ketika ia berdiri di dekat Blaze yang berbinar melihat burgerman yang turun dari motornya. Halilintar mendengus lalu merogoh kantungnya, berharap uang saku yang tersisa cukup untuk membeli satu burger. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang sedang menghitung uang. Blaze segera memesan burger yang paling murah. Setelah membayar Blaze segera menikmati burger itu seraya berjalan berdampingan Halilintar. Blaze merona sejenak lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Halilintar.

"Kakak memang terbaik." Ucap Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafasnya lalu membentuk senyum di bibirnya.

"Ah, kau pun adik terbaik."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: percakapan random yang kadang-kadang tidak saling menyambung atau pun terinterupsi oleh 'suatu hal'.

Taufan datang dan menyapa ketiga teman barunya yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba. Ia, Gempa, dan Ice terlihat membawa beberapa kantung belanja ketika mendekati mereka. Taufan melihat Halilintar yang sedang menemani mereka bersama Blaze. Gempa dan Ice malu-malu mendekati mereka. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan melihat dua kembaran Taufan yang lain. Taufan menepuk pundak Gopal.

"Kalian sudah lihat Kak Hali dan Blaze. Nih, aku kenalkan adikku yang lain. Gempa si anak ketiga dan Ice si bungsu." Ucap Taufan.

"Ngeliat Ice jadi nak es krim." Ucap Blaze. Tok Aba menyodorkan gelas khusus eskrim.

"Nah, ambilah sendiri."

"Boleh, Tok? Yeii!" Blaze turun dari kursi dan mulai menambahkan eskrim dari mesin pembuat eskrim. Eskrim merupakan salah satu makanan favorit Blaze. Mengingatkannya pada adik kesayangannya, sebaliknya pun, katanya. Halilintar menghela nafas, sedikit lega dengan tingkah Blaze yang kembali normal.

"Kalian mau masuk di tengah-tengah semester begini? Kenapa gak dari awal semester?” Tanya Yaya. Halilintar melirik Blaze yang masih berkutat di mesin pembuat eskrim.

“Yah, kami kan awalnya tinggal di KL, kalau bukan karena orang tua kami meninggal. Kami pasti tidak akan kemari.” Jelas Gempa.

“Eh, turut berduka. Lalu kalian memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Tok Aba? Kasihan Tok Aba harus membiayai kalian berlima.” Ucap Gopal.

“Kami rencananya akan menggunakan uang warisan. Atok hanya akan membiayai kami makan saja. Uang sekolah, biaya perawatan err..., dan lain-lain akan kami coba tanggung sendiri. Sayang surat wasiatnya belum ketemu. Kalau sudah ketemu mungkin mulai sekarang kami akan membayarnya.” Ucap Taufan lalu melirik Blaze yang masih menunggu mesin eskrim memadatkan cairan coklat itu hingga menjadi eskrim.

“Eh wasiat? Orang tua kalian dulu bekerja apa, ma? Tok Aba belum mati, tapi orang tua kalian sudah bikin wasiat saja." Tanya Ying.

"Bapak kami bekerja sebagai duta. Ibu sering ikut dengannya. Entah kenapa kami yakin ayah dan ibu meninggalkan surat wasiat ketimbang menyelesaikan urusan warisan ini sesuai hukum. Surat wasiat kan masih bisa ditulis dan diubah sebelum penulisnya mati. Mungkin saja ada permintaan orang tua kami agar kami dirawat oleh atok atau menghidupi diri sendiri." Ujar Ice seraya merebahkan kepalanya di meja kedai. Blaze kembali dari mesin pembuat eskrim. Gopal memandang Blaze dengan was-was, takut Blaze kembali mengamuk karena mendengar hal tersebut. Blaze terlihat langsung menyuapi eskrim pada Ice. Blaze tertawa senang. Dan membuat Gopal merasa lega. Gempa dan Taufan melirik Halilintar yang justru menunjukkan lengan kanannya yang diperban.

"Kak Hali kapan luka?" Tanya Blaze. Halilintar menggaruk pipinya.

"Tadi waktu cuci piring, enggak lihat di sebelahnya ada pisau." Ucap Halilintar berbohong. Blaze mengangguk-angguk dan menyuapi Ice lagi. Yaya memandang Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang ketiganya menyuruhnya untuk diam dengan isyarat tangannya. Yaya kembali memandang Blaze, teringat akan kejadian sebelum Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice datang.

"Mmmh, udah Kak Blaze. Sekarang kakak yang makan. Ice mau tiduran." Ucap Ice. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya dan menyendokkan sendiri eskrim ke mulutnya.

"Es krim buatan atok memang terbaik!" Ucap Blaze seraya mengeratkan pegangan sendok dan gelas eskrim itu beberapa saat. Gelas itu sedikit retak. Yaya dan Ying bergidik melihat kekuatan Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Hehe, kan dibuat dari bahan-bahan dan pengolahan yang terbaik."

"Eh, kakak Ocho mana?" tanya Blaze.

"Blaze memang suka melompat-lompat bicaranya, atok kan tahu kalau Blaze au...." Halilintar terdiam lalu memandang Blaze. Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice ikut memandang Blaze. Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Blaze terlihat gelisah. Blaze meletakan gelas berisi eskrim hingga menimbulkan suara yang agak keras.

"Ke, kenapa?"

"Ah, enggak. Pipi kakak ada eskrim aja." Ucap Ice. Blaze mengusap kedua pipinya, cairan lengket terlihat di salah satu telapak tangannya. Blaze tertawa kecil, ia melompat turun dan keluar dari kedai. Halilintar berdecih dan mengikutinya. Taufan mengehela nafas seraya melepaskan topinya.

"Kenapa kita lupa kalau Blaze juga autis? Wajarlah jika dia langsung terkena penyakit jiwa itu. Ah, aku gak boleh bilang dia sakit jiwa...." ucap Taufan lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Eh? Emang autis bisa menyebabkan delusi? Waktu aku belajar dulu harusnya enggak, kok." Ucap Gempa.

"Kan keadaan otak anak autis itu berkebalikan dengan otak anak yang skizofrenia." Tambah Ice.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Taufan. Ice menghela nafasnya.

"Tadi di toko buku Ice baca-baca buku psikologi. Waktu kak Hali bilang kak Blaze ada kemungkinan skizofrenia, Ice juga cari-cari buku psikologi. Nih, Ice beli buku cara mencegahnya." Ucap Ice seraya mengeluarkan buku dari kantung belanjanya. Taufan mengambil buku itu  mengamatinya, lalu mengembalikan pada Ice.

"Otakku gak kuat Ice...." keluh Taufan seraya mengurung kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. “Lalu kenapa kalian memandang Blaze tadi?”

“Justru karena Ice ingat Kak Blaze itu autis, makanya kenapa bisa ia kena delusi paranoid nyaris skizofrenia, kak? Hayo, kakak bisa jawab gak?” Tanya Ice. Taufan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Gak bisa, Ice..., Kakak aja gak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Ice.” Ucap Taufan. Ice memutar matanya.

"Makanya sampai sekarang kau yang paling bodoh!" Pekik Halilintar seraya memukul pundak Taufan. Taufan meringis memandang Halilintar yang menyodorkan buku pelajaran yang dibeli mereka seraya menyuruhnya untuk mulai belajar dengan giat. Taufan memeluk Blaze terlihat mengemut permen lolipop yang mungkin baru dibelinya. Blaze tertawa kecil lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Taufan. Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya seraya menunduk.

“Jangan Jadikan Orang Lain Sebagai Tameng! Meski Blaze Malas, Tapi IA Lebih Pintar Darimu! Ketika Masuk Besok Kau Harus Mulai Rajin Mengulang Materi!” Perintah Halilintar dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Taufan cemberut ketika Blaze malah tertawa.

"Kak Hali mantan pengawas sekolah. Wajar jika ia tegas, aku pun ketua pengurus persatuan pelajar." Ucap Gempa melihat keterkejutan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying.

"Halilintar sama seperti Yaya sekarang, donk?" Ucap Gopal. Yaya memutar matanya.

"Eh? Berarti tinggal di asrama donk? Kak Hali dan Gempa aja tinggal di asrama." Tanya Taufan.

"Memang, tapi aku sudah biasa ke kedai ini sepulang sekolah sebelum ke asrama. Toh, banyak juga anak murid yang kemari, kepala sekolah pun meminta aku mengawasi mereka di sini." Ujar Yaya.

"Aaah..., kamar asramaku sangat menyenangkan kalo Kak Hali dan Gempa masih mengurus internal sekolah...." ucap Taufan. Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya lalu menjewer telinga Taufan. Taufan meringis.

"Eh? Kak Hali juga di asrama dulu? Tapi kok gak sekamar?" Tanya Blaze. Halilintar melepaskan jewerannya. Ia menepuk kepala Blaze yang melompat-lompat dengan bertopang kursi kedai.

"Hm, Blaze lupa kalau kita beda sekolah?"

“Ehe? Hehehe..., iya....” Ucap Blaze.

“Beda sekolah?” Tanya ketiga teman baru mereka. Gempa mengangguk.

"Aku, Kak Hali, dan Kak Taufan mengambil kejuruan sains. Blaze dan Ice mengambil kejuruan seni. Sekolah terbaik untuk kejuruan sains dan seni beda, sih." Ucap Gempa.

"Kalau sekolah ini emang cuma satu sekolah saja, jadi akhirnya kita bisa sekolah bareng. Ah, pengen cepat-cepat lulus dan jadi animator."

"Ice mau jadi animator..., Aku mau jadi apa?" Pekik Taufan lalu mengurung kepalanya lagi. Halilintar mendengus sebal. Blaze terkikik.

"Blaze mau bantu atok. Tak perlu sekolah." Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Padahal kau jenius, Blaze. Kadang kakak masih merasa sayang kau masuk kejuruan seni dan sekarang tidak sekolah." Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menunduk dan menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar.

"Aku gak suka sekolah." Ucap Blaze. Ying memandang Blaze.

"Kenapa gak suka sekolah, ma? Kan banyak teman."

“SEKALI GAK SUKA YA GAK SUKA!!!” Pekik Blaze. Halilintar segera mencengkram tangan Blaze dan memandangnya tajam. Blaze memandang Halilintar sengit. Ying bersembunyi di balik punggung Gopal yang juga ketakutan melihat Blaze yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Gempa memandang sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari pengalih perhatian.

"Blaze ada kucing thu." ucap Gempa. Blaze langsung melirik ke arah lain dan mencari kucing yang dimaksud Gempa. Halilintar memandang Gempa yang tersenyum. "Aku baru ingat kalau perhatian Blaze mudah beralih. Lebih baik, kita alihkan perhatiannya supaya ia tidak mengamuk, kak Hali."

~…~…~…~

Gopal menepuk pundak seorang pemuda berambut hitam keunguan yang baru sampai. Kacamatanya ia naikan sejenak sebelum memandang kelima kembar itu dengan tatapan angkuh. Blaze memasang raut wajah berbinar, sementara Halilintar memandangnya penuh persaingan. Gempa dan Taufan memandang ramah. Ice memandang tak peduli.

"Ini juga teman kami. Fang namanya." Ucap Gopal.

"Huh, kembar lima...." perempatan tak kasat mata mampir di pelipis Halilintar. Blaze tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Halilintar jadi terdiam.

"Kembar lima donk. Memangnya enak sendirian?" Blaze lanjut tertawa. Fang mengepalkan tangannya. Gopal hanya bisa menjauh melihat Fang yang menahan amarahnya. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Fang. Blaze mengulum senyumnya, tak percaya ucapan Fang. “Aku berkata jujurlah!”

“Boho....” Blaze tiba-tiba mengerutkan keningnya dan jatuh dari kursinya. Halilintar berdecih kesal.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Halilintar. Fang memandang Gopal yang menariknya menjauh. Taufan segera menarik Ice menjauh. Gempa membawa Yaya dan Ying menjauh. Blaze terlihat sesak lalu menutup telinga dan matanya

"Blaze enggak gila!" Ucap Blaze. Halilintar memandang ke sekeliling mereka. Halilintar kembali memandang Blaze yang terus menerus menarik rambutnya. Halilintar mengambil lengan Blaze perlahan lalu membawanya kepelukannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu, Blaze?"

"A, ayah...."

"Ayah! Jangan bilang Blaze gila!" Ucap Halilintar entah pada siapa, ia pun tak tahu.

"Maaf, kak Hali." Bisik Blaze sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menggigit bahu Halilintar. Halilintar meringis. Fang memandang kedua orang itu lalu memandang ketiga kembarannya yang lain. Yang memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin tindakan adik mereka. Ice mengeluarkan buku tentang skizofrenia lalu memperlihatkannya pada Fang. Fang membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kalian tidak membawanya ke psikiater?” Tanya Fang.

"Justru karena kemarin mereka ke psikiater kami jadi tahu nama penyakitnya. Dia belum ski..., retina. Masih delusi parah..., android katanya." Ucap Taufan. Gopal, Fang, Yaya, dan Ying mengernyitkan keningnya, persis seperti Halilintar kemarin. Taufan balas memandang dengan tatapan ‘apa aku salah?’

"..., yang benar skizofrenia dan delusi paranoid, kak." Ucap Ice. Taufan memandang Ice lalu terkekeh canggung.

“Aku emang gak cocok masuk Sains sepertinya....” kekeh Taufan. Teriakan kesakitan Halilintar membuat yang lainnya segera memandang kedua kakak adik itu. Blaze dengan kejamnya menusuk lengan Halilintar yang tadi terluka dengan garpu yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Ice menutup matanya seraya berjongkok, Gempa memeluk Tok Aba. Keempat temannya memandang nanar, apa lagi setelah Blaze mencabut dan menusuk kembali berulang-ulang. Taufan segera berlari mendekati Halilintar dan Blaze,

“Hentikan, Blaze!” Taufan menarik Blaze supaya Halilintar dapat terbebas dari Blaze. Taufan memandang mata amber Blaze yang menyala mengerikan. Halilintar segera berdiri dan mendekap Blaze.

“Menjauhlah, Tau....”

“Tidak! Aku adalah anak kedua! Sudah tugasku membantumu mengurus adik-adikku! Blaze adalah adikku juga! Kali ini aku serius membantah perintahmu Kak Hali!” Ucap Taufan. Mata amber Blaze mendadak teduh.

“Ka..., Hali..., Ka..., Tau..., Blaze gak gila....”

“Iya kau tidak gila Blaze. Tidak ada yang gila di antara kita.” Ucap Taufan dari belakang punggung Blaze. Blaze melemas dan kembali pingsan dipelukan Halilintar. Halilintar memandang Taufan dengan sayu.

“Tau..., ambil Blaze....” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan menggendong Blaze dan Halilintar langsung pingsan.

“KAK HALI!”

~...~...~...~

Taufan menghela nafas lega. Setelah kepanikan yang dibuat oleh dua dari kembar lima, semua kini bisa menghela nafas lega. Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying akhirnya bisa kembali ke asrama dan rumah masing-masing dengan tenang. Blaze pun sudah sadar dan kembali normal. Mungkin. Ia menunggu Halilintar untuk sadar. Taufan berada di sisi Blaze, mencoba menggantikan tugas Halilintar untuk menjaga Blaze. Kalau-kalau ia mulai kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya. Tok Aba dan Gempa mencoba menenangkan Ice yang masih syok melihat kejadian tadi. Ochoboy datang tak lama setelah syok Ice masih mereda. Sebuah kantung kecil langsung diberikannya pada Tok Aba.

“Ini obat yang tertera diresep, permintaan Hali. Akhirnya ketemu, meski mungkin agak terlambat ya.” Ucap Ochoboy seraya memandang Blaze yang terlihat linglung memandang Halilintar yang pingsan. Tok Aba memandang beberapa botol obat di dalam kantung kecil itu.

“Taufan....” Tok Aba berjalan mendekati Taufan. Taufan menerima kantung kecil berisi botol-botol obat itu. Tok Aba melirik Blaze lalu kembali memandang Taufan. Taufan menelan liurnya.

“Blaze....” Panggil Taufan. Blaze belum merespon dan masih memandang Halilintar. Taufan mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. Blaze terperanjat. Taufan tersenyum manis. “Sudah waktunya kau minum obat.”

“Blaze gak mau minum obat!” Bentak Blaze seraya berdiri. Taufan menarik dirinya sejenak. Mata amber itu kembali berkilat. Sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan Blaze. Halilintar-yang telah sadar- mendudukkan dirinya, ia lalu menarik Blaze ke pangkuannya.

“Kemarin dokter bilang kau sakit, kan? Nah, kak Ocho sudah beli obatnya. Kau harus minum supaya sembuh!” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng.

“Gak mau!”

“Blaze..., Kakak gak mau kau sakit terus. Kakak juga akan minum obat setelah kau minum obat, kok. Lihat, luka kakak lama mengering.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze memandang luka Halilintar gelisah. Di satu sisi Blaze percaya dengan perkataan Halilintar. Namun, di sisi lain Blaze tidak mau meminum obatnya. Taufan mendekati mereka dengan takut-takut.

“Ini, kak Hali.” Ucap Taufan.

“Ke mana semangatmu tadi, Tau? Dihardik begitu sudah mundur. Kau memang lebih cocok menjaga Gempa dan Ice.” Keluh Halilintar lalu membuka botol obat dan mengambil masing-masing sebutir. Mata amber Blaze berkaca-kaca melihat begitu banyaknya obat yang perlu ia minum.

“Uh, maaf sudah menyusahkan, Kak.”

“Blaze gak mau sebanyak itu.” Taufan mengusap kepala Blaze.

“Blaze kan adik terbaik abang..., harus mau donk. Abang Hali aja akan minum, kan?” ucap Taufan. Blaze memandang Halilintar kembali gelisah. Halilintar mengangguk. Blaze menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Blaze meminum obatnya satu persatu. Tak lama Blaze merasa dirinya sedikit lebih nyaman. Blaze menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar.

“Blaze ngantuk, kak.”

“Ah..., tidurlah. Kakak akan menjagamu.” Blaze tersenyu dan memejamkan matanya. Blaze memeluk Halilintar dan menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Halilintar. Taufan segera mengambil kotak obat dan mulai membebat luka Halilintar dengan obat luka dan perban.

“Sekarang kita bisa sedikit lebih tenang.” Ucap Ochoboy. Halilintar tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Aku rasa kalian juga sudah siap mendengar berita ini.”

“Berita apa, kak Ocho?” tanya Taufan.

“Surat wasiat ayah dan ibu kalian sudah ditemukan. Besok kalian berlima akan kembali ke KL untuk mengurusnya. Kalau atok tak bisa menemani kalian, aku yang akan pergi menemani kalian.” Ucap Ochoboy.

“EH? Cepatnya....” Ucap Gempa.

“Menurut paman yang menghubungi, mereka meninggalkannya di kantor sehingga mudah ditemukan.” Jelas Ochoboy.

“Jadi, kak Ocho tadi pulang dulu, ya?” Ochoboy menjulurkan lidah dan mengusap kepala belakangnya mendengar perkataan Ice.

“Begitulah mendadak ada urusan nomor satu di toilet.” Ice menghela nafasnya. “Tapi, untung ‘kan? Aku jadi bisa segera memberi tahu kalian tentang ini.”

"Besok kita semua pergi ke KL. Atok tetap perlu mendampingi kalian..., Atok akan untuk menutup kedai hanya untuk besok saja, jadi kau pun ikut Ochoboy...." ucap Tok Aba. Keempat dari kembar lima tersenyum menatap kakek mereka, Ochoboy pun ikut tersenyum.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> 1\. saya gak tahu pembagian warisan kayak gimana, jadi ini disesuaikan dengan apa yang aku pikirkan saja.  
> 2\. OC numpang lewat. (Mungkin hanya akan ada di chapter ini)  
> 3\. Hal-hal terkait sekolah dan pembelajarannya yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan di tempat asalnya. saya hanya mencoba membaca-baca dari blog atau wikipedia. keakurasian kedua situs itu tidak bisa begitu dipercaya, tapi saya tetap gunakan sebagai acuan menulis chapter ini dan mungkin ke depannya.  
> 4\. ..., sedikit adegan incest (mungkin?)

Tok Aba memandang seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari Ochoboy berjalan memasuki ruangan yang sama di mana kembar lima akan mendengarkan isi surat wasiat dari kedua orang tua mereka. Wajah khas keturunan tionghoa itu begitu lembut, tetapi juga terasa begitu tegas. Mungkin matanya yang tajam seperti Halilintar yang membuat pemuda itu terlihat begitu tegas. Tok Aba yakin, pemuda itu juga baru mengalami kejadian yang serupa. Mungkin orang sebelum mereka yang kembali untuk menanda-tangani atau sesuatu yang tertinggal. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia pun merasa familiar dengan pemuda itu.

“Chen Yeo, kan? Baiklah, berarti kalian semua sudah lengkap.” Ucap pria yang sepertinya nyaris seumur dengan Tok Aba.

“Tolong jangan dibuat begitu lama. Aku tak yakin Blaze tidak bisa berlama-lama.” Ucap Halilintar seraya menahan Blaze yang begitu gelisah dipangkuannya. Pria itu mengangguk.

“Surat wasiat ini terlalu panjang untuk disebut surat wasiat. Ada beberapa lembar surat yang menceritakan tentang pengakuan. Saya sebenarnya ingin membacakannya, tapi karena anda meminta saya untuk tidak berlama-lama....”

“Cepatlah. Saya pun tak bisa berlama-lama.” Ucap pemuda tadi.

“Warisan ini terdiri atas dua bagian. Warisan terusan dari orang tua kandung Chen Yeo serta warisan untuk kembar lima Boboiboy.”

“Warisan terusan?” Tanya Taufan. Pemuda itu memutar matanya.

“Aku kehilangan orang tuaku ketika berumur lima tahun, orang tua kalian diminta ayahku dalam surat wasiatnya untuk menyimpan dan atau menggunakannya seperluku serta mereka pun diminta ayahku untuk mengurusku. Tapi, aku sudah bekerja, tak begitu perlu warisan. Ini cuma formalitas saja.” Jelas pemuda itu.

“Uh? Kakak sudah kehilangan di usia semuda itu?” Tanya Blaze yang terlihat tertarik. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

“Kejadiannya sama dengan orang tua kalian, sama-sama dipesawat. Bedanya dengan kalian yang kehilangan kedua orang tua karena pesawat yang rusak, ayahku diracun dipesawat.” Ujar pemuda itu dengan tenang. Kembar lima dan Ochobot terlihat terkejut dan mendekat, seolah meminta penjelasan detail.

“Aku indigo. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu ayahku akan mati diracun oleh orang yang dikenal baik dengannya.” Kembar lima menelan liurnya. “Bukan orang tua kalian. Orang tua kalian hanya diperalat.”

Kelimanya menunduk lesu. Pemuda itu menepuk punggung mereka satu persatu. “Tak apa. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka.”

“Ehem..., mari saya lanjutkan. Karena anda anak tunggal warisan terusan ini sepenuhnya akan jadi milik anda. Sedangkan untuk kembar lima Boboiboy, warisan ini dibagi dengan pembagian 2 dari 6 untuk Halilintar dan sisanya masing-masing 1 dari 6 bagian.”

“Eh? Tidak adil! Kak Hali kok banyak?! Blaze mau dapet 2 juga!” Pekik Blaze seraya memukul meja. Pria itu terkejut. Halilintar memeluk Blaze. Blaze memandang kesal pada Halilintar. Blaze membulatkan matanya ketika permen lolipop tiba-tiba disodorkan kepadanya. Pemuda tadi menyodorkan permen lolipop itu. Blaze mengambil permen itu.

“Dia yang tertua kan? 1 dari 2 bagian yang ia dapat akan digunakan untuk mengurus kalian berempat, kok.” Ucap pemuda itu. Blaze memandang Halilintar seraya mengemut permennya. Halilintar mengangguk.

“Aku dapat porsi lebih banyak karena aku perlu mengurus kalian. Kalau semua dibagi rata, Blaze tidak akan diurus kakak.” Blaze menunduk dan mengangguk. Ia menempelkan kepalanya ke bahu Halilintar dan bermanja di sana.

“Dia yang bungsu?”

“Bukan, Ice yang bungsu.” Ucap ketiga sisanya dan menunjuk Ice. Ice pun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya.

“Menurut surat wasiat orang tuanya, anak keempat mereka itu gi....”

“Jangan bicara pak!” Pekik keempatnya. Halilintar bahkan menutup telinga Blaze yang kebingungan. Tok Aba maju dan berbisik pada pria tua itu. Ochoboy mendekati Halilintar, seraya mempersiapkan beberapa obat yang mungkin mereka perlukan.

“Blaze gak mau minum obat. Blaze baru makan permen.” Ucap Blaze melihat Ochoboy mengeluarkan kantung obat. Ochoboy mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali obatnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

“Emang enggak seperti itu, kok.” Halilintar memandang pemuda itu. Pemuda itu melihat jam tangannya. “Uh, bisa lebih cepat? Waktu istirahat saya hampir habis.”

~...~...~...~

“Pemuda tadi, pantas rasanya pernah lihat.” Ucap Tok Aba ketika mereka sedang berjalan kembali di rumah. Ochoboy menyetir seraya melirik Tok Aba, sedikit penasaran. Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice memajukan badannya, juga tertarik. Halilintar yang berada di kursi paling belakang juga tertarik, tetapi Blaze yang bergerak gelisah membuatnya harus menjaga Blaze dengan ekstra.

“Fisik dan suaranya memang berubah, wajar sih. Tapi raut wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi. Chen, salah satu teman terbaik orang tua kalian pernah datang bersama anaknya ke rumah atok. Kalian belum lahir saat itu. Chen juga mengatakan kalau anaknya....” Tok Aba melirik Blaze yang terlihat mengantuk. Ochoboy mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

“Pantas ia terlihat sejalan dengan Blaze.” ucap Gempa. Blaze melongokan kepalanya ke depan. Rupa-rupa mengantuk yang tadi ditunjukannya tiba-tiba menghilang mendengar namanya disebut Gempa. Halilintar menghela nafas kecewa. Gempa menggaruk kepala belakangnya seraya mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada Halilintar.

“Uh? Aku pengen ketemu kak Chen lagi.” Ucap Blaze seraya memeluk Ice dari belakang.

“Chen bilang mau mengurus kalian, kok. Sebagai balas budi perbuatan orang tua kalian. Seandainya ia jadi dipindah tugaskan ke pulau rintis.” Ucap Tok Aba.

 “Kak Chen pasti akan dipindah tugaskan ke tempat kita, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Menurut ramalan pribadinya.” Ucap Ochoboy seraya melirik Tok Aba. Ochoboy tersenyum sedih. Blaze mendadak lesu.

“Uuuh..., Aku mau main sama Kak Chen.”

“Sabarlah, suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi, Blaze.”

~...~...~...~

Blaze mengguncang-guncang botol alumunium berisi coklat itu dengan gembira. Blaze bahkan memutar botol itu seolah-olah botol itu adalah bola sirkus. Para pelanggan terlihat semakin sering datang hanya untuk melihat atraksi Blaze yang menarik perhatian mereka. Halilintar menghela nafas lega melihat perkembangan baik Blaze. Halilintar jadi teringat akan percakapannya secara khusus dengan kakak angkatnya itu.

_‘Di saat kondisi Blaze yang sedang baik-baiknya, akan ada masalah yang membuat Blaze drop dan membuatnya terkena skizofrenia. Kak Chen bilang, kalian berlima terutama dirimu harus bertahan selama kurang lebih setahun untuk mengendalikan Blaze hingga ia datang. Syukur-syukur Blaze membaik ketika ia datang. Aku diramalkan akan mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri dan akan kembali di waktu yang sama ketika Kak Chen datang. Jadi aku tak bisa membantu kalian. Aku harap kalian masih bertahan.’_

“Kak Hali....” bisikan Blaze membuat Halilintar kembali ke kenyataan. Blaze memeluk Halilintar dengan erat. “Aku sayang Kak Hali.”

“Hm? Kak Hali juga sayang padamu, kok. Kenapa tiba-tiba?” Blaze mengoyangkan badannya seraya tetap memeluk Halilintar.

“Enggak kenapa-napa. Memang Blaze gak boleh sayang pada kak Hali?”

"Tentu saja boleh. Jom kembali kerja, ada pesanan thu."

"Nah, Blaze buat milkshakenya. Hali, kau ambilkan cake yang ada di pendingin." Ucap Tok Aba. Blaze mencium sudut bibir Halilintar, sebelum melompat dan mengambil alat-alat membuat milkshake. Tok Aba memandang Halilintar yang langsung menutup mulutnya. "Kenapa Hali?"

"Lagi-lagi kena bagian bibir." bisik Halilintar. Tok Aba sedikit terkejut mendengar bisikan Halilintar. Ia berbalik memandang Blaze yang sedang memasukan cairan coklat ke dalam botol pengocok. Halilintar mengeluarkan sebuah cake lalu memotongnya, sesekali masih menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah berapa kali?"

"Ini yang kedua." Ucap Halilintar seraya meletakan kembali sisa cake ke dalam lemari pendingin. Halilintar membawa potongan cake itu ke pelanggan yang memesan.

"Sebelumnya tidak, kan?" Tanya Tok Aba ketika Halilintar kembali. Halilintar menggeleng.

"Enggak. Dia bahkan membenciku sebenarnya." Halilintar duduk di kursi kasir lalu mengetikkan pesanan lalu mengeluarkan struk. Blaze yang sudah selesai langsung menghampiri Halilintar dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang benci kak Hali? Nanti Blaze hajar." Halilintar menghela nafas, tidak terkejut lagi jika Blaze memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Sudah tidak ada di sini, kok. Jangan menghajarnya, ini masalah kakak, bukan masalahmu. Semuanya pas 8 ringgit." Ucap Halilintar lalu mengambil uang yang diberikan. Blaze menopang kepalanya di dagu Halilintar, pelukannya mengerat untuk sesaat.

"Blaze sayang sekali sama kak Hali. Dari dulu sampai sekarang." Bisik Blaze.

Blaze menghembuskan nafas hangat ditengkuk Halilintar, lalu menjilatnya. Halilintar merinding, tetapi tetap memasang wajah tegasnya pada pelanggan di depannya. Halilintar menunduk ke bawah, ketika tangan Blaze menyusup jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi luka yang masih belum sembuh. Halilintar menghela nafas, membiarkan sang adik mengelus perut dan dadanya. Ia tak mau Blaze mengamuk di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Halilintar kembali tersenyum, yang kadang terlihat seperti seringai, pada pelanggan yang akan membayar. Sementara Tok Aba melihatnya dengan pandangan heran dan tak percaya.

"Blaze...." panggil Tok Aba. Halilintar dapat mendengar decisan kecewa Blaze. Blaze berbalik dengan senyum lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Halilintar merasa sedikit lega. "Ada yang pesan eskrim thu."

"Blaze boleh makan es juga tak?" Tanya Blaze balik, matanya berbinar.

"Tentu, tapi ambilkan untuk pelanggan dulu, ok?" Blaze mengangguk senang lalu mengambil gelas khusus eskrim dan mengisinya dengan eskrim coklat. Tok Aba mendekati Halilintar yang mengusap tengkuknya.

“Memerah, lho. Dia tidak menggigitmu kan?”

“Sedikit. Aku pikir dia akan mengamuk tadi. Tapi, ia hanya menghisap dan menggigit kecil tengkukku. Mungkin dia sedikit ketakutan.”

Tok Aba memiliki spekulasi yang lain.

~...~...~...~

Ice langsung memberikan buku sketsanya pada Blaze yang menyambutnya. Ice duduk dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya. Blaze mendekati Ice lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Blaze membuka buku sketsa itu dan melihat sketsa sebuah bangunan dan ada beberapa bekas perhitungan di sudut-sudut buku sketsa itu. Bahkan ada perhitungan yang belum diselesaikan. Ice mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakannya di bahu Blaze.

“Kak..., Ice pusing..., Ice gak tau salah hitung di mana....”

“Ini gampang Ice. Coba kau masukkan angka 3 koma 45. Lalu lanjutkan perhitunganmu. Pasti ketemu panjang garisnya kok!” Ucap Blaze lalu memberikan buku sketsa itu pada pemiliknya. Ice mencoba menghitung lagi. Taufan yang baru datang langsung memeluk Blaze.

“Blaze udah normal!”

“Huh? Sekolahnya gimana kak?”

“Yah, mau di manapun sekolahnya, pusing tetaplah pusing..., kakak gak begitu mengerti apa yang Chikgu katakan tadi. Untung aku sekelas dengan Yaya dan Ying. Mereka mau membantu kakak memahami tadi. Dan untung kakak belum dapat tugas.” Cerita Taufan. Blaze menggerakan tangannya ke atas, mengucapkan selamat pada Taufan. Ice ikut mengangkat tangannya, begitu ia selesai menghitung dan mendapat hasil yang ia inginkan.

“Makasih Kak Blaze! Kakak emang terbaik!” Ucap Ice lalu memeluk Blaze. Ice mulai melanjutkan sketsa bangunan itu.

“Begitu masuk sudah dapat tugas? Anak seni memang terbaik.” Ucap Halilintar seraya mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk kecil. Ice mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

“Biasa, kak. Lagipula, Ice jadi ada kerjaan dan tidak jadi bulat lagi seperti waktu masih SR.” Ucap Ice. Halilintar menghela nafas.

“Tapi tetap saja kau melumut di kamar. Kalau dulu melumut karena tidur mulu, sekarang melumut karena nugas.”

“Hehehe..., karena sudah puas tidur dulu, Ice jadi kurang tidur sekarang. Tidur hanya untuk orang lemah kak.”

“Tapi, Ice juga harus tetap tidur. Gak bagus untuk kesehatan. Kalau Ice sakit, Blaze sedih.” Ucap Blaze. Ice menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Blaze.

“Kan ada Kak Taufan dan Kak Gempa yang mau jaga Ice.”

“Aku gak dianggep, ha?” Tanya Halilintar dengan nada kesal. Ice terkikik.

“Kak Hali menjaga kak Blaze aja..., Di mata kak Hali, kak Blaze kan special.” Ice terkekeh dan kembali menggambar garis yang tepat. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Yah, kau ada benarnya sih, Ice....” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze tiba-tiba berbalik dan melompat, menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon, lalu berlari tak tentu arah. Halilintar mengejar Blaze yang mendadak bertingkah aneh. Ice terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak bungsunya. Ice memandang Taufan yang juga bingung dengan tingkah Blaze tadi. Ia merona, lalu mencoba kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

“Gempa belum pulang, Taufan, Ice? Dia tidak memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama kan?” Tanya Tok Aba. Taufan dan Ice menggeleng bersama.

“Ice kan beda kejuruan. Sejak masuk, Ice gak ketemu dengan kak Gempa. Kak Tau mungkin tahu.”

 “Aku juga gak tahu. Aku kan tidak sekelas ama Gempa. Gempa sekelas sama Gopal dan Fang.” Tok Aba menopang dagunya.

“Kak Ocho juga belum pulang, atok tidak khawatir?” Tanya Ice.

“Ochoboy sudah tingkat 6, ia mau ikut STPM katanya. Jadi, atok tak perlu khawatir dia pulang telat.” jelas Tok Aba.

“Mau ikut STPM? Kak Ocho pasti pintar, ya....” Ucap Taufan lesu. Ice terkekeh.

“Kak Tau enggak mau ikut STPM? Ice sih pengen, tapi sepertinya Ice ambil matrikulasi saja.”

“Aku beda dengan kalian lah! Mungkin aku enggak ambil pendidikan tinggi.”

“Eh, Kak Taufan gak boleh gitu. Sudah dua dari kita berlima yang putus sekolah. Kakak jangan ikut putus sekolah, donk. Ah ya, Aku pulang.” Ucap Gempa.

“Kak Gempa dari mana saja?” Tanya Ice yang menutup buku sketsanya, sepertinya ia sedang tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

“Hehehe..., tadi, aku, Fang, dan Gopal kena hukum mencabut rumput di lapangan sekolah.”

“EH? Kak Gempa yang displin? Kok bisa?”

“Dia gak salah, sih. Tapi, Chikgu sepertinya salah paham dan ia terpaksa terkena hukuman bersama kami. Atok, special hot choconya satu bayarnya besok ya!” Ucap Gopal.

“Kapan kau bisa bayar hutangmu, Gopal?” Keluh Tok Aba, tetapi tetap membuatkan pesanan anak bertubuh besar itu. Fang berdiri di samping Gempa dengan wajah sombongnya. Taufan memutar matanya melihat wajah sombong pemuda oriental itu. Taufan melihat sekeliling, ia berhenti ketika melihat Halilintar ditarik oleh Blaze yang sedang mengejar balon yang terbang, entah milik siapa.

“Taufan, bisa kau panggil Hali dan Blaze, sebentar lagi kedai akan memasuki jam sibuk.” Pinta Tok Aba seraya meletakan hot choco buatannya di depan Gopal. Taufan segera berlari mendekati Blaze dan Halilintar. Blaze terlihat kecewa ketika Taufan datang dan memberi tahu pesan dari kakek mereka. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

~...~...~...~

“Seharian ini, Blaze belum mengamuk.” Ucap Halilintar seraya mengganti perbannya bersama Gempa. Halilintar melirik Blaze yang sedang melakukan aktraksi menarik cairan coklat dengan dua buah gelas. “Ini perkembangan yang bagus, aku rasa.” Halilintar mendadak ingat lagi akan ucapan kakak angkatnya, tetapi sepertinya ia masih belum mau memberi tahu Gempa soal ucapan kakak angkatnya.

“Aku juga berpikir begitu, Kak Hali. Memutuskan agar Blaze tidak sekolah dan membantu Atok sepertinya memang keputusan yang paling tepat. Aku jadi senang melihat luka di tubuh kak Hali tidak lagi bertambah hari ini.” Ucap Gempa.

“Sigh..., segini sih masih belum ada apa-apanya. Akan jadi apa-apa jika Blaze menusuk organ vitalku dengan pisau.”

“Ish, Kak Hali jangan bilang begitu, donk. Kami gak bisa apa-apa tanpa Kak Hali.” Ucap Gempa seraya mengendurkan ikatan perban di lengan Halilintar. Halilintar mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Gempa.

“Makanya, kita harus berusaha agar Blaze tetap dalam keadaan stabil seperti ini.”

“KAK HALI!!” Pekikan Blaze terdengar dari kedai. Halilintar segera berdiri dan mendekati Blaze yang terduduk takut. Gempa ikut menghampiri, tetapi tetap menjaga jarak. Mata Blaze berkaca-kaca. “Blaze gak sengaja pecahin gelas.”

“Aku kira apa Blaze..., sudah tak apa biar aku yang bersihkan.”

“Nanti atok marah. Blaze..., Blaze takut atok marah....” Blaze memeluk kaki Halilintar. Halilintar memutar matanya, atok mereka memang sedang pergi menyetok persediaan untuk berdagang esok jadi tak masalah jika ia berbohong. Blaze membasahi celana panjangnya dengan keringat dingin dan air mata Blaze.

“Tak apa. Nanti aku akan bilang kalau aku yang memecahkannya. Blaze gak perlu khawatir.”

“Na, nanti Kak Hali luka lagi. Gak boleh!” Blaze mengeratkan pelukan di kaki Halilintar, membuat Halilintar nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Halilintar melirik Gempa. Seolah mengerti Gempa mengangguk dan mengambil obat milik Blaze. Halilintar mendorong sedikit tubuh Blaze lalu berjongkok.

“Kakak tidak akan kenapa-kenapa, kok. Sepertinya kau harus minum obat sekarang Blaze. Kau masih sakit.” Blaze menggaruk pipinya.

“Blaze gak ngerasa sakit, kak.”

“Lalu kenapa kau memecahkan gelas? Ini pasti efek dari sakitmu. Nah, minumlah..., Kak Hali saja tadi lagi mengganti perban.” Halilintar mengambil butir-butir obat yang sudah diambilkan Gempa. Gempa berjongkok di samping Halilintar dan melanjutkan balutan perban yang kini nyaris lepas kembali. Blaze memandang Halilintar.

“Minumin.”

“Ha? Bagaimana caranya, Blaze? Aku cium? Minumlah sendiri....”

“Blaze maunya Kak Hali minumin obat buat Blaze!” Blaze terlihat ingin mencakar lengan Halilintar yang bebas, tetapi ia terhenti dan memeluk lengan itu. Halilintar memutar matanya, ia melirik Gempa yang terlihat sudah selesai membalut lukanya. Ia meminta Gempa untuk keluar dari kedai dan menjaga agar tak seorang pun melihat mereka. Gempa mengangguk.

“Baiklah, akan aku minumkan kau.” Halilintar mendorong kepala Blaze. Halilintar memasukan obat dan air ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengambil dagu Blaze lalu mencium dan memuntahkan obat dan air itu ke dalam mulut Blaze. Blaze menelannya dengan segera lalu menjilat bagian dalam mulut Halilintar. Halilintar terkejut, sedikit mengerang sebelum Blaze akhirnya melepaskan pagutan mereka. Halilintar menyeka mulutnya “Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Blaze?”

“Hilangin pahit. Bagian dalam mulut ternyata emang manis. Blaze suka.”

“Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau ini, ada-ada saja. Itu sebabnya kau ingin aku minumkan ‘kan?” Blaze mengangguk mantap, membuat Halilintar memutar matanya.

Gempa menutup hidungnya yang tak sengaja melihat tindakan kakak dan adiknya itu. Meski Gempa tahu bahwa itu merupakan salah satu cara untuk meminumkan obat. Namun, Gempa tak percaya jika ia bisa melihat orang berciuman secara langsung. Dengan persamaan gender dan juga kakak adik kandung-kembar pula. Gempa mengacak-acak rambutnya mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran gila yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> Ada sedikit penyimpangan cerita yang sepertinya penting untuk ditulis.  
> sedikit pernyataan twincest.  
> alkohol.  
> keterangan waktu yang begitu tidak jelas.

Blaze menarik Ice menjauh dari ruang tempat ketiga kakak kembar mereka, seorang kakak angkat, dan kakek mereka berada. Blaze mengajak Ice ke kamar mereka lalu mengunci pintu kamar mereka yang sebentar lagi akan dibongkar untuk dijadikan lima kamar untuk masing-masing anak. Blaze mendudukkan Ice lalu memandang Ice dengan begitu gembira. Ice sedari tadi kebingungan dengan tingkah kakak bungsunya itu.

“Blaze berhasil ciuman dengan Kak Hali! Hehehe....” Ucap Blaze senang. Ice membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Sejak awal Ice memang tahu jika Blaze menyukai kakak pertama mereka lebih dari sekedar saudara. Blaze pun tahu jika Ice sendiri ada ketertarikan lebih pada Taufan. Meski baru akhir-akhir ini Ice mengaku jika ia memang benar-benar menyukai Taufan lebih dari seorang saudara. Blaze dan Ice sendiri tahu mereka berdua salah, baik dari segi ajaran keagamaan mereka maupun norma yang berlaku di masyarakat. Namun, mereka pun tak dapat memungkiri rasa yang ada.

“Kak Blaze berhasil? Kak Hali tidak marah? Trus para pelanggan?”

“Blaze pikir juga, Kak Hali akan marah. Tapi, Kak Hali gak marah dan seperti memaklumi. Lagipula, kan Blaze mengkamuflasekannya dengan minum obat. Pelanggan gak liatlah, ada Kak Gempa yang jaga. Uung..., Blaze gak tau kenapa, tapi Blaze senang sekali Kak Hali enggak marah.”

 _‘Pasti karena Kak Hali gak ingin Kak Blaze mengamuk.’_ Batin Ice. “Benarkan yang Ice bilang, di mata Kak Hali, Kak Blaze itu special. Coba Kak Taufan juga begitu pada Ice.”

Blaze menepuk pundak Ice, bersimpati.

“Akan ada waktunya, kok!” Ucap Blaze lalu memeluk Ice. “Blaze aja udah nunggu dari kita masih sekolah rendah. Ice kan baru dari awal sekolah menengah..., pasti ada waktunya kok!”

Ice tersenyum lalu balik memeluk Blaze. Mereka memang sangat akrab, meskipun sering bertengkar juga. “Ice harap nanti pun Kak Blaze juga bisa merasakan kesenangan Ice, seperti Ice sekarang.”

“Huh? Kenapa Ice bilang begitu?” Tanya Blaze.

“Ice tidak mau Kak Blaze seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ice tahu Kak Blaze gak gila. Kak Blaze hanya memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda dari kami. Ice pengen punya kelebihan seperti Kak Blaze. Tapi, sepertinya Kak Blaze tidak suka kelebihan kakak sendiri, ya.” Ucap Ice seraya menjauhkan badannya.

“Ice..., Kalau Blaze tidak suka berarti Blaze tidak bersyukur. Memang, kadang Blaze pengen jadi seperti Ice yang normal. Tapi Blaze tetap harus bahagia memiliki kelebihan seperti ini. Kemarin Blaze kenapa Ice? Tolong jujur..., Blaze akan berusaha menahan amarah Blaze. Blaze melakukan kesalahan apa?” Ice diam memandang Blaze. Menimbang apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tetap menyimpannya seperti yang telah dikatakan keempat kakaknya selain Blaze itu. Ice memeluk tubuh Blaze lagi lalu membuka mulutnya.

“Ingat luka-luka di tubuh Kak Hali? ..., Kak Blaze yang melakukannya. Gigitan, cakaran, tusukan. Uh..., Ice takut sekali melihatnya.” Ucap Ice. Ice memeluk tubuh Blaze yang mendadak tegang, lebih erat lagi. Blaze mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menarik rambutnya. Ia mendadak seperti melihat dirinya yang sedang menyiksa kakak yang sangat ia cintai itu. “Tenanglah, kak..., minum obatnya yuk. Kalau Kak Blaze mau Ice minumkan juga boleh kok.”

“Uuuh....” Blaze menarik nafas panjang. Matanya berkaca-kaca memandang Ice yang melepas pelukannya seraya mengambil botol obat yang ada di atas meja kecil. Blaze mencakar dirinya sendiri. Membuat Ice sedikit panik dengan luka kecil yang memang tidak berdarah, tetapi tetap saja menyakitkan itu.

“Kak....”

“Blaze akan minum sendiri.” Ucap Blaze dengan nada bergetar lalu mengambil obat di tangan Ice. Setelah meminumnya, Blaze merebahkan dirinya di ranjang lalu memeluk bantal miliknya. “Apa Blaze juga menyerangmu, Ice?”

“Selama ini enggak. Kak Hali segera pasang badan menarikmu, Kak Taufan pun pasang badan untuk menjagaku dan Kak Gempa. Kadang Ice merasa senang karena hanya ketika kakak seperti itulah, Ice akhirnya dilihat oleh Kak Taufan. Tapi tetap saja Ice takut dengan kakak yang seperti itu.”

“Kenapa Kak Hali dan yang lainnya enggak jujur....”

“Justru karena kakak seperti ini, makanya kami gak pernah jujur. Kalau kami jujur dan kakak semakin parah....” Ice menggantung kata-katanya. Blaze memandang Ice seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ice mencoba mengalihkan rasa bersalah kakak bungsunya itu. “Untung sekarang sudah ada obat yang bisa membuat kakak jadi lebih tenang. Kakak sudah mulai merasa nyaman kan?”

“Uhm..., Iya, dan sedikit mengantuk. Blaze minta maaf, Ice.”

“Ice selalu memaafkan kakak, kok. Nanti, kakak minta maaf saja ke Kak Hali.” Ucap Ice lalu membiarkan Blaze terlelap.

~...~...~...~

Paginya, Halilintar semakin bingung ketika Blaze kini semakin menempel padanya. Sesekali permintaan maaf pun keluar dari mulut Blaze. Halilintar jadi takut dengan kemungkinan jika Blaze kini tahu bahwa ialah penyebab luka pada tubuhnya. Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze. Blaze menjauhkan tangan Halilintar dari kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit terlihat dewasa. Halilintar tentu terkejut melihat tingkah Blaze yang sekarang. Blaze menegakkan dirinya dan memaksa Halilintar untuk duduk.

“Kak Hali..., biar Blaze saja yang cuci piring sekarang.” Ucap Blaze lalu berbalik.

Halilintar memandang punggung Blaze. Halilintar berbalik dan memandang pelanggan yang kebanyakan murid sekolah rendah dan menengah. Yaya mencatat beberapa hal di bukunya seraya meminum coklat hangat yang tadi disediakan. Ying terlihat memarahi beberapa anak nakal yang menjahili seseorang yang lebih muda dari mereka. Ice yang mungkin sedang menggambar para pelanggan yang memadati bangku dan meja. Gempa dan Fang terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan persoalan matematik. Taufan sedang mengantarkan pesanan cake dan melanjutkan untuk melayani pelanggan lainnya. Halilintar mendadak bosan.

“Kak Hali bosan ya?” Tanya Ice seraya membawa buku sketsanya dan menunjuk satu titik yang belum bergaris. “Bantu Ice membuat perspektif dari sudut ini, donk.”

“Perspektif apaan?” Tanya Halilintar. Ice memutar matanya.

“Sudut pandang yang bikin kita ngerasa gambar 2D terlihat nyata, Kak Hali.” Ucap Blaze seraya mengeringkan piring.

“Ha? Maksudnya?” Ice memutar matanya lagi melihat Halilintar yang tidak begitu mengerti.

Blaze berbalik dan memandang buku sketsa Ice. Ice menunjuk sebuah titik lalu melihat dua titik lain yang sudah ia buat. Blaze mengeringkan tangannya lalu mendekati sketsa Ice. Blaze mengambil pensil milik Ice lalu mulai menggambar beberapa garis tipis. Blaze berhenti  dan melihat ke tempat duduk para pelanggan. Ia menggumamkan angka-angka, membentuk sudut segitiga dengan kedua jarinya, menurunkan sedikit arah pensilnya, lalu mulai membuat garis tipis lagi. Halilintar memandang garis-garis yang dibuat Blaze.

“Ini maksudnya, kak Hali. Perspektif itu garis bantu untuk membuat sudut pandang. Jadi gak sembarang gambar..., Blaze sudah lama gak gambar perspektif tiga titik hilang seperti ini. Nah, Ice kau harus belajar banyak untuk buat perspektif tiga titik. Ice kan mau jadi animator, harus bisa gambar background juga.”

“Kalau digital, Ice juga bisa. Kalau manual Ice suka ‘sliwer’ liat garisnya.” Halilintar memandang Blaze yang tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piringnya.

“Blaze....”

“Ya, kak?” Halilintar terdiam. Ia kini yakin sepenuhnya jika Blaze sudah ingat semua hal.

“Aku senang kau sudah kembali normal. Tapi, kau harus tetap minum obat.” Blaze tertawa seraya menunjukkan jempolnya.

~...~...~...~

“Jadi, kau yang sudah memberitahunya? Kau baik-baik saja?” Ucap Taufan pada Ice. Gempa pun terlihat ikut khawatir. Ice menggeleng menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Malam ini ketiga dari kembar lima itu sedang duduk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Tok Aba yang sedang dipijat oleh Ochoboy, menoleh pada cucu-cucunya. Taufan dengan sedikit kasar, membuka jaket dan kaos lengan panjang Ice. Mencari bukti kalau si bungsu memang baik-baik saja. Ice nyaris berteriak antara takut dan senang ketika kakaknya memeriksa tubuhnya. Taufan merapikan pakaian Ice dan memakaikan lagi jaketnya. Taufan memeluk Ice lalu mengusap punggungnya. Ice mendadak bingung dengan tingkah kakak yang paling ia sukai itu.

“Kau ini membuat kami takut saja.” Ucap Taufan.

"Maaf, kak."

“Taufan benar, Ice. Kau sudah membuat kami takut sangat. Memberi tahu Blaze sekarang masih ada kemungkinan bahaya, Ice. Meski akhir-akhir ini emosinya mulai stabil, tapi kita tetap harus waspada akan kemungkinan terburuk, Ice.” Nasihat Gempa. Ice mengangguk.

“Habis..., Kak Blaze minta Ice untuk jujur. Kak Blaze pun pasti tahu kalau Ice berbohong atau tidak.” Ujar Ice. Tok Aba memandang cucu bungsunya itu.

“Sudahlah, Taufan, Gempa. Yang penting saat ini Ice masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kan?” ucap Tok Aba. Taufan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, ia terus mengusap punggung Ice. Membuat Ice memiliki pemikiran lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelegaan yang dirasakan Taufan. Halilintar turun dari kamar sementara mereka, kamar mereka saat ini sedang direnovasi. Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya melihat Taufan dan Ice yang berpelukan. Ia mendekati Gempa. Gempa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi. Halilintar memandang Ice lalu memandang Taufan.

“Yang penting Ice baik-baik saja. Cepat atau lambat, Blaze pun pasti menyadarinya perbuatannya sendiri, kok.” Ice memandang Halilintar lalu memandang Taufan dan Gempa. Halilintar berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kak Hali mendadak seperti orang lain." Ucap Ice yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan setuju dari kedua kembarannya yang lain.

~...~...~...~

Sudah  tiga bulan lebih, Boboiboy bersaudara tinggal di rumah kakek mereka. Sudah tiga bulan ini pula Blaze tidak lagi terlihat mengamuk. Tanda-tanda ia depresi pun seperti lenyap ditelan waktu. Blaze tersenyum ketika ia membawa sebuah botol kaca ke atas meja kedai. Botol yang masih terisi penuh, pemberian dari tetangga baru mereka. Blaze memandang ke sekelilingnya. Kedai terlihat sepi, Halilintar bahkan tertidur di meja kasir. Blaze tidak melihat keberadaan Tok Aba. Blaze mengambil gelas dan pembuka botol. Blaze membuka lapisan kertas yang menutupi mulut dan leher botol, memiringkan kepalanya bingung ketika botol kaca itu disumbat oleh gabus kayu yang jelas tidak cocok dengan pembuka botol. Blaze melihat Halilintar sejenak. Ia menyimpan botol itu lalu pergi ke toko untuk membeli pembuka botol yang mungkin cocok untuk membuka botol itu.

Blaze kembali setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, _wine screw_. Halilintar masih tertidur ketika ia kembali dari toko. Blaze melihat seorang pelanggan yang terlihat ragu untuk membangunkan Halilintar. Blaze segera tersenyum menyambut dan melayani pelanggan yang memesan untuk dibawa pulang. Blaze melambaikan tangannya pada pelanggan itu. Ia melirik Halilintar yang terlihat begitu lelah. Blaze membuka jaket tak berlengannya lalu menyampirkannya di punggung Halilintar. Blaze kembali mengambil botol kaca yang tadi ia simpan dan mulai membuka sumbat botol itu. Blaze menghembuskan nafas lega ketika sumbat itu akhirnya terlepas juga. Aroma manis menguar dari mulut botol. Blaze menuangkannya lalu menutup sumbatnya meski tak bisa serapat tadi. Blaze mencoba meminumnya.

“Pahit!” Keluh Blaze. Namun, tak lama rasa manis dan hangat menguar di lidah dan kerongkongannya. Blaze memadang gelasnya, ia memutarnya, lalu menyesapnya. Blaze menggerakkan lidahnya, membuat seluruh mulutnya tersapu oleh cairan merah yang pekat itu lalu meneguknya. Blaze mencengkramkan gelasnya, menikmati sensasi manis yang muncul tak lama setelah rasa pahit. Blaze meletakan gelasnya lalu menaikkan poninya. Ia ketagihan akan rasa manis yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dimulutnya. seperti eskrim kesukaannya yang rasa manisnya melumer dimulut. Ia menuangkan lagi cairan dalam botol kaca itu dan meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

“Kau minum apa, Blaze?” Tanya Halilintar yang sepertinya sudah terbangun. Ia memberikan jaket tak berlengan milik Blaze pada pemiliknya.

“Hm? Blaze gak tahu. Tapi enak, kak Hali. Hiik! Blaze aja hampir menghabiskannya.” Blaze memandang Halilintar dengan wajah yang begitu merona, peluh terlihat sedikit di sekitar wajah dan lengannya. Halilintar mengambil botol kaca yang isinya nyaris kosong. Halilintar membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

“Kau minum semuanya? Ini minuman beralkohol, Blaze! Darimana kau dapatkan wine ini?”

“Hiik? Jadi, ini yang namanya wine. Hiik! Tetangga baru berikan tadi. Hm..., Kak Hali kok terlihat cantik sekali, ya?”

“Ka, kau sudah mabuk, Blaze?”

“Ma~buk~? Aku tidak mabuk kok! Eh, eh....” Halilintar segera menopang tubuh Blaze yang limbung. Blaze berbinar memandang Halilintar. Halilintar menghela nafasnya, lalu meletakan botol itu di atas meja.

“Dasar anak ini..., benar-benar deh....” Blaze memeluk Halilintar dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara bahu Halilintar. Halilintar menghela nafas, lalu membawa Blaze untuk duduk di pangkuannya depan meja kasir. Tok Aba datang tak lama setelah Halilintar berhasil menyamankan posisinya dan Blaze. Halilintar memandang atoknya. “Atok punya aspirin?”

“Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Halilintar?” Tanya Tok Aba seraya meletakan kardus berisi tepung dan beberapa bahan pembuat kue di meja kasir. Halilintar menunjuk botol wine yang sudah hampir habis itu.

“Ada tetangga baru yang memberikan wine pada Blaze. Mabuk dia.” Ucap Halilintar seraya menunjuk Blaze yang terlihat ingin membuka bajunya yang sudah tanpa lengan dan mengenakan celana pendek itu.

“Panas kak....” Keluh Blaze ketika Halilintar menahan tangannya ingin membuka bagian celananya. Halilintar memutar matanya.

“Lagian minum wine ketika siang sedang terik begini! Mana banyak pula! Sudah tidur saja dulu!” Perintah Halilintar. Tok Aba terbelak melihat kadar alkohol dalam wine itu.

“Astaga..., Bagaimana bisa mereka memberikan wine dengan kadar alkohol setinggi ini pada kita sebagai cinderamata? Lebih terpenting lagi, siapa orang tak beretika yang memberikan alkohol pada tetangga barunya?"

“Mana aku tahu, tok. Aku tertidur tadi. “ ucap Halilintar dengan nada seperti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tok Aba menghela nafas.

“Sudahlah, Halilintar. Atok tahu kamu capek karena membantu atok di kedai waktu siang dan mengajari Taufan waktu malam. Atok tak menyalahkan kau, kok.”

“Tapi, Aku benar-benar lengah dan lepas pengawasan pada Blaze. ..., Lalu kita apakan Blaze, tok? Dia sudah cukup mabuk nih.”

“Biarkan saja dia tidur dulu. Kita pun tak bisa sembarangan memberinya aspirin, ia pun masih minum obat penenang dan obat antipsikotik kan? Bahaya kalau terjadi efek yang bertolak belakang.” Halilintar seolah mendapat ide.

“Kalau begitu aku akan bawa dia ke psikiater lagi sekarang. Mengkonsultasikannya..., Aku dan Blaze berangkat, Tok.”

~...~...~...~

Taufan mengamati botol yang kini telah kosong itu. Aroma yang cukup kuat memang masih menguar dari dalam botolnya. Taufan meletakan botol anggur itu di meja kedai seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih tak percaya, ada tetangga baru yang memberi cinderamata kepada para tetangganya dengan sebotol minuman keras. Ayah Gopal yang juga datang pun mengatakan bahwa ia diberi minuman keras yang kadar alkoholnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari anggur yang di dapat Blaze itu oleh orang yang sama.

“Ayoyoi..., aku tak mengerti lagi dengan anak-anak kota zaman sekarang.” Keluh Ayah Gopal.

“Seperti tidak diajarkan norma dan etika saja.” Lanjut Tok Aba seraya meletakan cangkir berisi coklat panas ke hadapan ayah Gopal. “Dan seandainya Halilintar tidak lengah, mungkin Blaze masih bisa dicegah untuk minum sebotol. Tapi aku tak menyalahkannya, aku tahu dia kelelahan.”

“Blaze menghabiskannya? Haduh Blaze..., apalagi yang akan terjadi padamu?” Gempa menghela nafasnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ice menunduk mendengarnya.

“Lalu, Kak Blaze sekarang di mana?” Tanya Ice.

“Sedang diantar Halilintar ke psikiater lagi.” Jawab Tok Aba.

“Aku pernah baca kalau alkohol bisa berdampak kepada otak juga. Aku gak bisa bayangkan apakah Blaze makin parah jika gangguan delusinya ditambah dengan alkohol..., setidaknya syukurlah Halilintar segera tanggap situasi dan membawa Blaze ke psikiater segera.” Ucap Ochoboy seraya menggantikan tugas Halilintar dan Blaze di kedai, kini tengah mengocok minuman coklat.

“Kalau seandainya dia semakin parah, habislah kalian.” Ucap Fang.

“Ish kau, ni! Bukannya bantu kita nyelesein masalah, malah memperkeruh suasana. Kalau nanti kau punya saudara atau malah anak macam Blaze baru tahu rasa!” Keluh Taufan.

“Jis! Aku cuma bercanda lah! Mana mau aku lihat sainganku bersedih, tidak fair untuk adu populer.” Fang dan Taufan saling memalingkan wajah mereka, Gempa hanya menghela nafas.

“Bercandamu cukup keterlaluan, Fang. Kami semua sedang serius sekarang.” Ucap Gempa. Fang menghela nafas.

“Ya lah..., aku minta maaf.” Gempa tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Fang. Gempa pun menepuk pundak Taufan. Taufan menunduk dan kembali memandang Fang.

“Permintaan maaf diterima.” Ucap Taufan lalu tersenyum senang.

~...~...~...~

Halilintar kembali membawa Blaze yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal. Blaze mengenakan headphone dan menggerakan badannya, meski sesekali ditarik oleh Halilintar. Halilintar mendudukkan Blaze lalu menggerakan sendi di bahunya, melegakan sedikit nyeri dibahunya. Ice berjongkok dan memandang mp3 player yang tergantung di saku Blaze. Ice memandang Blaze dan perlahan mengeluarkannya. Halilintar memutar matanya melihat tingkah laku Ice.

“Jangan diganggu Ice. Dia baru sembuh dari mabuk.” Ucap Halilintar lalu mengambil apron kedai mereka. Ice tidak mengindahkan perintah kakak pertamanya itu dan malah memandang judul playlist yang dimainkan. Blaze mengambil mp3 playernya lalu memandang Ice dengan wajah cemberut.

“Kakak beli?” Tanya Ice. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya lalu membuka headphone yang menyumbat telinganya. Ice kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Blaze mengangguk senang.

“Kak Hali belikan tadi. Uh?” Blaze turun dan mengambil apron miliknya. Blaze mengenakannya dan meminta botol pengocok dari Ochoboy. Ochoboy tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Blaze. Ochoboy menepuk-nepuk punggung Blaze lalu beralih mencari kegiatan yang lain. Ochoboy mendekati Halilintar.

“So, bagaimana keadaannya?” Bisik Ochoboy. Halilintar menghela nafasnya.

“Saat ini masih baik, tapi aku harus lebih ketat mengawasinya sekarang. Jangan sampai Blaze menganggap alkohol mampu membuatnya lari dari delusi yang ia hadapi. Apalagi efek delusi yang dialami Blaze cukup berbahaya. Jika ditambah dengan alkohol, ia bisa mengamuk lebih dari apa yang kita hadapi kemarin.” Jelas Halilintar.

“Ayoyoi..., bahaya..., jangan sampai tetangga itu membuat Blaze semakin parah....” Ucap Ayah Gopal yang mendengarnya. Ayah Gopal sudah tahu dari cerita Gopal dan bahkan Tok Aba sendiri sudah menceritakannya. Blaze memandang ayah Gopal dengan pandangan bingung, merasa terpanggil. Ayah Gopal menggeleng begitu dipandangi oleh Blaze. Blaze mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali mengguncang coklat dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

“Makanya aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Itu sebabnya juga aku membelikan player itu.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan memandang Halilintar lalu memandang Gempa.

“Gempa, mulai hari ini kau yang ajari aku saja, ya? Kasihan Kak Hali.” Bisik Taufan pada Gempa. Setelah mendengar tugas Halilintar yang mendadak perlu mengawasi Blaze secara lebih khusus, mulai sekarang. Meski Taufan sangat suka menjahili kakaknya-dulu-, tapi ia masih punya rasa kasihan pada sang kakak. Gempa mengangguk seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

“Kau salah kejuruan, hm?” tanya Fang yang mendengar bisikan Taufan pada Gempa. Taufan menggaruk kepalanya, bingung menjelaskan.

“Kak Taufan itu bisa segala, tapi gak mendalami. Yah, Kak Taufan memang lebih cocok masuk kejuruan seni, sih. Kak Taufan pun pernah bikin lagu, kan?” Jelas Ice. Taufan memandang Ice.

“Bagaimana kau tahu aku pernah bikin lagu?”

“Blaze juga tahu, kok! Blaze juga pernah lihat Kak Taufan keluar dari rumah malem-malem buat ngeband sama teman-teman Kak Taufan dulu. Kak Gempa udah tidur, Kak Hali masih belum pulang dari asrama.” Ucap Blaze lalu mencondongkan badannya pada Taufan. Ia terlihat sudah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Taufan memandang Gempa dan Halilintar yang balas memandangnya tajam.

“Kenapa gak bilang? Tahu dulu aku akan memaksa kau masuk kejuruan seni bareng Blaze dan Ice.” Ucap Halilintar seraya mengelap gelas. Taufan cemberut.

“Itu cuma buat senang-senang lah. Gak bagus-bagus juga kok.”

“Bagus atau enggak itu relatif, kak! Kakak bikin band saja di sekolah. Kan lumayan bakat kakak tetap tersalurkan.” Ucap Gempa.

“Kalau kau mau bikin band. Aku mau jadi gitarisnya. Dan akan kutunjukan kalau aku lebih populer darimu.” Ucap Fang. Taufan menghela nafasnya mendengar niat lain Fang yang kadang kelewat jujur.

“Aku pikirkan dulu.”

~...~...~...~

Hari itu, mereka pergi ke bank di pulau rintis untuk membuat rekening yang mana akan digunakan untuk menyimpan bagian warisan mereka. Halilintar tersenyum senang memandang keempat kembarannya yang terlihat senang mendapat buku rekening sendiri. Halilintar memandang buku rekeningnya dan buku rekening atok yang ia pinjam. Halilintar memberi satu bagian dari dua bagian miliknya pada Tok Aba, mengingat mereka masih diurus oleh Tok Aba. Copy surat wasiat yang telah diberikan pada Halilintar telah dibacanya, ada satu kalimat yang mana menuliskan perintah padanya untuk memberi satu bagiannya pada Tok Aba jika ia masih hidup ketika orang tua mereka meninggal. Halilintar jelas akan memberikannya meski ada atau tidak ada perintah tersebut dari alm. orang tuanya.

Ochoboy memberikan ponselnya pada Halilintar. Ochoboy ikut menemani kelima kembar itu membuat rekening, tetapi tetap sibuk dengan hal yang dilakukannya di ponsel dan laptopnya. Ochoboy kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Halilintar mendengarkan suara orang yang menelepon Ochoboy kala itu. Halilintar tersenyum mendengar suara familiar yang meski tidak begitu ia kenal dekat.

 _“Berikan nomor rekening kalian padaku. Aku akan membantu menghidupi kalian juga dari segi keuangan. Kau dan Blaze pun boleh melanjutkan sekolah. Kalau kalian kekurangan pun hubungi aku saja.”_ Ucap suara diseberang ponsel itu. Halilintar tersenyum.

“Tak usahlah kak Yeo. Kakak sendiri perlu menghidupi kehidupan kakak ‘kan?”

_“Halilintar..., Meski tidak tertulis disurat wasiat bahwa aku harus menghidupi kalian, tapi sebagai anak adopsi yang sah, aku pun perlu menghidupi kalian. Ochoboy saja aku hidupi. Yah, awalnya memang menolak, tapi sekarang dia mau aku bantu hidupi, kok.”_

“Tapi kak, kami masih punya atok yang akan mengurus kami.”

_“Ochoboy pun ada Tok Aba.”_

“Tapi kak....”

_“Kalau kau tak mau aku akan tanya pada Ocho atau datuk saja. Aku tak peduli kalian akan pakai atau tidak, aku akan tetap mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk kalian berlima.”_

“Uh..., Baiklah kak. Nanti aku akan kirim email pada kakak soal nomor rekening kami.”

_“Ah, Halilintar memang kakak yang pintar. Oh, ya..., istirahatlah selama setahun ini, Halilintar. Kau harus menyiapkan tenaga dan mentalmu untuk ke depannya.”_

“Eh, apa maksudmu, kak?”

 _“Blaze....”_ Halilintar menjauhkan ponsel milik kakaknya itu ketika suatu pemberitahuan akan baterai telah habis dan ponsel tersebut langsung mati tak lama setelahnya. Ochoboy memandang Halilintar yang menghela nafas seraya mengatakan baterai ponsel milik Ochoboy telah habis. Ochoboy menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

“Kenapa Kak Hali?” Tanya Taufan. Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice sudah duduk di samping Ochoboy. Halilintar memandang Blaze yang menggerakan kakinya selama ia duduk.

“Tidak ada apa-apa.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: timeline ambigu. (dan mungkin ada keanehan di beberapa bagian)

Sudah setahun ini Blaze tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengalami delusi paranoid. Pengobatan dari psikiater, baik obat maupun psikoterapi telah dijalani Blaze dengan baik. Blaze dinyatakan sembuh parsial. Sesuai dengan pernyataan itu, keempat kembarannya, Tok Aba, dan Ochoboy perlu terus mengawasi dan jangan sampai membuat kejadian yang dapat membuat Blaze kembali mengalami delusi.

Ochoboy mengemasi barang-barangnya seraya melihat Blaze yang memandang buku-buku milik Ochoboy yang sekiranya akan dibawanya menuju kampus barunya di Inggris. Ochoboy memandang Halilintar yang datang membawa beberapa tumpukan baju yang baru selesai disetrika. Ochoboy mengusap bagian dalam koper, sedikit membersihkan debu yang menempel akibat terlalu lama tidak dipakai.

“Kak Ocho hanya membawa pakaian segini saja? Biaya hidup disana kan mahal.” Tanya Blaze ketika Halilintar memasukan pakaian yang tadi dibawanya ke koper. Ochoboy memutar matanya.

“Bagasi pesawatnya gak muat kalau kakak bawa selemari. Tak apa, nanti kalian bisa kirim baju-baju kakak yang lain lewat pos udara. Tapi tinggalkan beberapa, mungkin setiap libur musim panas atau musim dingin kakak akan pulang.” Ucap Ochoboy.

“Siapa yang menyangka, setelah lulus STPM Kak Ocho bukan diterima diuniversitas nasional. Tapi malah dikirim ke universitas di Inggris.” Ucap Halilintar. Ochoboy tersenyum dan menaikan alisnya.

“Yah, siapa yang menyangka?” Ucap Ochoboy. Meski dalam hatinya, ia sudah bisa menyangka seseorang yang telah menyangka, tepatnya meramal, hal tersebut. Ochoboy memandang Halilintar yang sepertinya terlena dengan status’ kesembuhan parsial Blaze’ dan melupakan sesuatu yang diramalkan oleh kakak adopsi mereka yang lain. Ochoboy menghela nafas. “Hali, aku tinggal sebentar, ya. Aku ingin minta restu pada atok.”

“Iya, kak.” Ucap Halilintar yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya memasukan pakaian Ochoboy ke dalam koper.

Ochoboy berjalan menuruni tangga. Melihat sang atok yang sedang duduk dan bersantai setelah seharian membuka kedai. Taufan dan Gempa sedang belajar bersama serta Ice yang sedang membuat kerangka patung dari besi yang nanti akan ditimpa dengan tanah liat tak jauh di dekat Tok Aba. Ochoboy memeluk Tok Aba. Ice berhenti memelintir besi untuk membuat kerangka manusia dan memandang Ochoboy yang tertidur manja di atas pangkuan atok mereka.

“Aku senang sekali dapat menjadi cucu atok.” Ucap Ochoboy ketika kepalanya diusap oleh Tok Aba.

“Atok pun senang punya cucu sepertimu, Ochoboy. Belajar yang rajin di sana. Atok akan selalu mendoakanmu.” Ucap Tok Aba. Ochoboy tersenyum memejamkan matanya. Taufan dan Gempa ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan atok mereka pada kakak adopsi mereka. Ice memandang rangka besinya. Ice seperti mendapat ide baru untuk mengerjakan tugas scuplturenya.

“Aku akan menjalankan nasihat terakhirmu, Tok. Selama beberapa tahun ke depan, atok tidak bisa menasihatiku secara langsung seperti ini.” Ucap Ochoboy. _‘Tepatnya, selamanya....’_

~...~...~...~

Taufan memandang kepergian Ochoboy yang berjalan menuju _boarding pass_. Taufan begitu senang memiliki kakak yang sangat pintar seperti Ochoboy yang mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar di negeri asing. Ia jadi sedikit termotivasi untuk belajar lebih. Sebagai anak kedua yang berkesempatan untuk mendapat pendidikan lanjut, Taufan memang tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Ia pun akhirnya menetapkan diri. Meski ia saat ini ia seorang yang salah kejuruan, Taufan akan tetap melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Taufan melirik Halilintar yang terlihat seperti galau antara bangga dan cemburu. Taufan tahu Halilintar sangat menginginkan kesempatan seperti yang dimiliki Ochoboy. Namun, Taufan pun tahu Halilintar memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar setelah kematian orang tua mereka dan juga diperparah dengan keadaan jiwa Blaze yang terguncang di awal-awal kematian orang tua mereka.

Taufan melirik Blaze. adiknya yang sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan itu kini terlihat begitu normal, senang, dan bangga pada Ochoboy. Taufan berharap Blaze akan terus seperti ini, meski ia tahu status kesehatan jiwa Blaze masih tergolong setengah sembuh. Taufan mengusap kepala Blaze yang melompat-lompat seraya melambai pada Ochoboy yang perlahan menghilang di balik lorong.

“Sudah-sudah..., Kak Ocho sudah pergi thu. Yuk, kita lihat di jendela sebelah sana.” Ucap Taufan pada Blaze. Blaze mengangguk dan berjalan seraya melompat kecil menuju jendela yang ditunjuk Taufan.

“Tunggu, Blaze.” Halilintar menyamakan langkahnya dengan lompatan kecil dari Blaze. Taufan terkekeh melihat kakak pertamanya yang masih kelewat protektif pada Blaze.  Taufan melirik Ice yang menunduk lesu, entah karena apa. Taufan merangkul Ice dan mengusap punggungnya.

“Kenapa Ice? Tidak senang kak Ocho pergi mencari ilmu?” Tanya Taufan. Ice menghembuskan nafas berat.

“Nanti tidak  ada yang bantu Ice mengerjakan tugas lagi.”  Ucap Ice. Taufan menggaruk pipinya, memang benar selama ini Ice selalu dibantu oleh Ochoboy. Taufan yang nilai akademisnya memang sedikit lebih rendah ketimbang saudara-saudaranya selalu mengulang pelajaran bersama Gempa. Halilintar tentu sibuk dengan urusan kedai dan Blaze yang kadang-kadang hiperaktifnya kumat ke tahap mengkhawatirkan. Taufan baru mengetahui kalau Blaze lebih ke hiperaktif ketimbang autis ketika Ice yang mendapat sedikit pelajaran psikologi untuk menunjang pembelajaran seninya.

“Kakak akan coba bantu kamu di seni musik deh.” Ucap Taufan. Ice memandang Taufan seolah mencari keyakinan di mata Taufan. Taufan mengangguk.

“Dan kakak akan bantu kamu di sains sukan.” Ucap Gempa yang berjalan di belakang Ice. Ice memandang Gempa, juga mencari keyakinan di mata Gempa. Ice mengangguk senang.

Taufan memandang Gempa yang tersenyum seraya menunjuk sebuah pesawat yang terlihat baru saja berjalan. Ice dan Blaze menempelkan wajah mereka di jendela dan mengamati pergerakan pesawat. Halilintar menghela nafas dan mengawasi kedua adik bungsunya itu. Ice mengeluarkan pensil dan catatan kecil lalu mulai membuat suatu sketsa kecil mengenai arah dan pergerakan pesawat. Taufan tertawa kecil melihat kesiapan Ice dalam segala kondisi demi mencapai cita-citanya menjadi animator. Taufan jadi ingin memiliki kemantapan cita-cita seperti itu.

“Mendadak aku berpikir apa aku yang salah kejuruan ini bisa mencapai keberhasilan? Cita-cita saja aku tidak punya.” Ucap Taufan.

“Kalau kau tak punya cita-cita, kenapa kau tidak bercita-cita untuk memperkenalkan usaha atok ke seluruh dunia? Halilintar dan Blaze pun akan membantumu.” Tanya Tok Aba pada Taufan. Taufan memandang kakeknya lalu tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk dengan mantap.

~...~...~...~

“Atok diikutkan dalam lomba membuat olahan koko setaraf internasional?!” Pekik Blaze. sendok nasi yang tadi di tangannya saja jatuh akibat keterkejutannya. Tok Aba mengangguk seraya menunjukkan sebuah surat pada Blaze. Halilintar tersenyum senang. Taufan dan Gempa segera saja menyelamati kakek mereka itu.

“Tapi, atok jadi bingung..., atok tak mau meninggalkan kalian berlima saja di rumah. Apalagi Ochoboy sudah pergi menuntut ilmu di negeri asing.”

“Atok. Kami ini sudah Sekolah Menengah, kurang lebih bulan depan sudah SPM pula. Tentulah kami bisa menjaga diri.” Ucap Gempa.

“Kak Halilintar dan Blaze pun bisa menjaga kedai Atok selama atok pergi. Mereka kan sudah tahu rahasia racikan atok.” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar dan Blaze mengangguk bersamaan.

“Kalau atok khawatir soal Blaze, Blaze janji gak akan menyakiti kakak-kakak, adik, dan teman-teman Blaze, Tok! Kalau atok lihat Blaze menyakiti kakak-kakak, atok boleh menghukum Blaze.” ucap Blaze.

“Atok berjuang yang terbaik saja. Mengikuti lomba ini bisa jadi awal untuk mewujudkan cita-cita atok..., memperkenalkan kedai atok ke seluruh dunia.” Ucap Ice. Tok Aba menghela nafas.

“Baiklah, atok akan mengikuti lomba itu.” Ucap Tok Aba. Blaze dan Taufan berteriak senang. Gempa dan Ice segera memeluk atok mereka dengan bangga. Halilintar tersenyum melihat ekspresi gembira dari kelima keluarganya yang tersisa itu. Namun, Halilintar tidak memungkiri perasaan tak mengenakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di perutnya ketika mendengar ucapan atoknya.

~...~...~...~

Halilintar mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapat surat dari seseorang yang menuliskan namanya dalam huruf China. Halilintar memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Fang atau Ying jika bertemu di perjalanan saat mengantar kakek mereka ke stasiun atau saat menjemput ketiga kembarannya yang lain yang sedang sekolah. Halilintar menyimpan surat itu di saku jaketnya lalu berbalik ketika mendengar kakeknya memanggilnya. Halilintar segera membantu kakeknya itu membawa koper berisi peralatan meracik coklat. Blaze terlihat membawa koper berisi baju-baju kakeknya.

“Atok yakin enggak kita antar langsung pakai mobil saja? Naik mobil lebih cepat kalau mau ke KL, Tok.” Tanya Halilintar.

“Tak usah Halilintar..., hemat bensin dan ngurangin polusi juga, kan? Lagipula naik mobil langsung, secepat apapun kita sampai di KL, kalian tidak akan sempat membuka kedai hari ini.” Ucap Tok Aba.

“Ayolah atok..., Tidak buka sehari lagi juga tak apa, kan? Waktu kita pergi buat urus warisan juga atok enggak buka seharian. Kenapa kali ini enggak?” tanya Blaze.

“Nanti para pelanggan pada kecewa, Blaze. Kemarin pun banyak yang kecewa, kan?” Blaze mengangguk kecil, mengiyakan ucapan kakeknya.

Halilintar menyerah meyakinkan atoknya untuk sekalian pergi menggunakan mobil ke KL ketimbang hanya sampai stasiun. Sebenarnya ada alasan dibalik keinginan Halilintar untuk mengantar kakek mereka hingga ke KL. Halilintar ingin memastikan kalau perasaan dan mimpi buruknya semalam hanya bunga tidur beraroma busuk saja dan bukan suatu pertanda buruk.

~...~...~...~

“Surat apa ini kak Hali?” Tanya Blaze setelah mereka selesai mengantar atok mereka sampai ke stasiun dan melihat kereta bergerak menjauhi pulau Rintis. Blaze memungut amplop yang terjatuh tak jauh dari kursi pengemudi dan persneling gigi. Halilintar merogoh saku jaketnya yang kosong.

“Huft, untung jatuh di mobil. Entahlah Blaze, tadi pagi kakak dapat surat itu. Nama pengirimnya pakai tulisan China jadi....”

“Ini dari kak Yeo.” Ucap Blaze yang sudah merobek amplop dan mengambil suratnya. Halilintar memutar matanya. Ia lupa jika kakak adopsinya yang satu lagi memiliki keturunan China. “Uuh..., gak ada terjemahannya?”

“Tulisannya bahasa China semua? Kok kamu yakin kalau ini dari Kak Yeo?” tanya Halilintar. Blaze menggaruk pipinya.

“Aku ingat tanda-tangan kak Yeo. Tulisannya sama.” Ucap Blaze.

“Ya sudah, nanti kita tanya pada Fang atau Ying saja. Pakai sabukmu, Blaze.” Ucap Halilintar.

Blaze langsung memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu tersenyum senang memandang area parkir yang perlahan mereka tinggalkan. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang fokus mengemudi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga Blaze tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Halilintar. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis pun. Halilintar mencubit pipi Blaze menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Blaze meringis lalu mengusap pipinya seraya cemberut. Halilintar tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Blaze saat itu. Blaze merona dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Ayo turun, sebelum mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki seperti biasa.” ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk.

Blaze memesan sebuah es krim dari kantin sekolah lalu mengikuti Halilintar duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Mereka melihat beberapa anak kejuruan science yang terlihat sibuk dengan buku dan angka-angka. Belajar bersama untuk persiapan SPM sebulan lagi. Halilintar mendadak khawatir pada Taufan. Blaze mendekatkan dirinya pada Halilintar lalu menjulurkan eskrim yang sudah ia jilat itu ke Halilintar. Halilintar menghela nafas dan mengigit eskrim itu. Blaze mendadak merona melihat eskrimnya.

“Awas menetes, Kak Blaze.” ucap Ice yang datang terlebih dahulu. Ice duduk di hadapan Blaze. Tasnya yang berisi laptop ia pindahkan ke depan dan dipeluknya. Blaze sedikit ragu untuk kembali mengemut eskrimnya. Ice hanya terkekeh mengetahui alasan kenapa Blaze menjadi salah tingkah pada eskrimnya seperti itu.

“Ice..., Menurutmu Taufan bisa lulus SPM? Dia kan kelihatan banget kalau salah kejuruan.” bisik Halilintar. Ice mengangkat bahunya.

“Aku harap sih kak Tau tetap lulus meski dengan nilai pas-pasan sekalipun. Kalau kak Tau pindah kejuruan ketika pendidikan tinggi nanti tidak masalah kan?”

“Yah, tapi tetap saja ini harus lulus dahulu kan?” ucap Halilintar.

“Tenang saja kak Hali. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.” Ucap Taufan memeluk Halilintar dari belakang. Blaze dan Ice langsung cemberut setengah mati. Halilintar menepuk-nepuk lengan Taufan di dadanya.

“Berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Yah, buktikan itu di ujian bulan depan.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze memandang Ice yang juga membalasnya tak kalah sengit. Taufan memandang Blaze dan Ice dengan pandangan bingung.

“Kenapa kalian mendadak bertengkar?” Tanya Taufan yang langsung duduk di sebelah Ice. Ice dan Blaze saling pandang sesaat.

“Enggak bertengkar, kok.” Ucap mereka bersamaan.

“Gempa belum keluar? Gopal, Yaya, Fang dan Ying?” Tanya Halilintar.

“Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying biasa..., urusan sekolah. Kalau Gempa dan Fang. Sejak tadi mereka ada di bangku taman itu. Kalian tidak lihat? Waktu aku lewat tadi, mereka lagi berdebat soal fisika sepertinya.” Ucap Taufan. Halilintar memutar matanya.

“Mana surat dari Kak Yeo, Blaze. Fang pasti bisa membacanya.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas. Halilintar memandangnya dan memang tulisan China semua yang ada di sana. Halilintar berdiri. “Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Aku akan memanggil mereka.”

~...~...~...~

“Intinya cuma menanyakan kabar karena alat komunikasi kakak kalian itu sedang rusak.” Ucap Fang setelah membaca halaman pertama. Halilintar memberi lembar kedua pada Fang. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice mengernyitkan keningnya ketika Fang membaca kertas itu kini dengan dua tangan dan ekspresi yang sangat serius. “Atok kalian sudah berangkat?”

“Sudah dari sebelum kita kemari. Memang kenapa?” Tanya Halilintar.

“Kakakmu bilang..., ia dapat pengelihatan buruk tentang atok kalian.” Ucap Fang serius. Halilintar mendadak menelan liurnya sendiri. Ia melirik Blaze yang menjatuhkan batang eskrimnya yang syukurnya telah habis.

“CERITAKAN SECARA RINCI, RAMBUT LANDAK!”

Blaze langsung menaikan kakinya ke meja dan menarik kerah seragam Fang. Mata Blaze berkilat marah, cengkraman pada kerah Fang bahkan diangkatnya hingga Fang melayang beberapa senti dari tanah. Halilintar segera menampar Blaze. Blaze melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Fang. Gempa menangkap tubuh Fang yang jatuh seraya terbatuk-batuk, Gempa pun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Taufan merentangkan tangannya di depan Ice, melindungi si bungsu dari tindakan tiba-tiba Blaze.. Halilintar menampar Blaze lagi ketika Blaze beralih mencengkam jaketnya. Kali ini Halilintar sepertinya tidak menahan kekuatannya hingga Blaze jatuh tersungkur.

“Tenangkan dirimu, Blaze! Kau sudah berjanji pada atok kalau kau tidak akan menyakiti kami, kan?!” Bentak Halilintar. Blaze mengusap mulutnya yang sedikit berdarah. Blaze mendudukkan dirinya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bersyukur keributan itu tidak begitu membawa dampak buruk bagi penghuni kantin.

“Maafin Blaze.” ucap Blaze. Fang merapikan kerah seragamnya lalu mencoba membaca lagi, kali ini ia membacakan apa yang tertulis di dalam surat itu.

‘Halilintar, Aku tak tahu apa Ochoboy sudah memberi tahumu secara rinci atau hanya garis besar saja. Aku pernah meramalkan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang ketika kematian orang tua kalian. Dan kini aku melihat pertanda itu lagi sedikit lebih jelas, tetapi tetap samar. Ochoboy sudah tahu jika kepergiannya untuk berpendidikan di luar negeri akan menjadi awal bagi suatu bencana besar dalam keluarga kalian.

Aku hanya ingin Kau mencegah kepergian atok dari Pulau Rintis, Halilintar. Jika alur ini dapat diputus di sini dengan senang hati aku akan memberi penghargaan padamu. Aku harap kau berusaha keras untuk mencegah atok pergi, Halilintar. Kemana pun ia pergi, sepenting apapun urusannya, aku harap kau bisa mencegahnya. Jika kau tidak bisa mencegahnya, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencegah pertanda buruk yang biasanya akan menjadi kenyataan ini.

Aku hanya berharap pertanda dan ramalan burukku ini bisa dipatahkan oleh suatu kejadian diluar prakiraan. Aku hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban yang mungkin terjadi akan mencegah semuanya. Atau minimal mengurangi dampaknya. Seandainya kau tidak bisa mencegah kepergian atok dan kemungkinan terburuk ramalanku akan jadi kenyataan. Aku harap kau bisa bertahan, Halilintar. Aku lebih khawatir padamu ketimbang yang lainnya. Sekali kau tak bertahan..., Aku tak tahu apa aku masih bisa melihat kalian berlima lagi atau tidak. Selamat berjuang, Halilintar.’

“Sepertinya surat ini memang ditujukan pada Halilintar seorang.” Ucap Fang. Halilintar memandang Blaze yang pandangannya terlihat kosong. Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice yang menunduk lesu.

“Berharaplah pada keajaiban akan datang.” Ucap Halilintar. Mata Blaze kembali bercahaya lalu memandang Halilintar. Ketiga kembarannya yang lain terlihat mulai bersemangat kembali.

“Kak Hali benar! Kak Yeo bilang masih ada kemungkinan keajaiban akan terjadi!” ucap Taufan.

“Kita hanya bisa meminta dan berserah padaNya. Aku yakin, kita akan diberi rancangan yang terbaik.” Ucap Gempa. Blaze dan Ice mengangguk. Fang pun ikut tersenyum.

~...~...~...~

“Syukurlah atok sampai dengan selamat.” Halilintar menghela nafas lega ketika mendengar suara kakek mereka yang begitu semangat.

 _“Hehe, terbaik. Besok ternyata masih belum ada kegiatan Halilintar..., atok berencana ke makam orang tua kalian terlebih dahulu.”_ Ucap kakek mereka di seberang sambungan ponsel. Blaze mendekati Halilintar dengan pandangan berbinar.

“Blaze mau bicara, tok. Nah, Blaze bicaralah dengan atok. Kakak siapkan makan malam untuk kalian dulu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk senang dan langsung berbicara dengan kakek mereka. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas lega. Setelah makan ia perlu berdoa secara khusus sepertinya.

“Atok..., Blaze boleh mengaku suatu hal?” tanya Blaze.

 _“Tentu Blaze. Atok justru senang kalau kau jujur.”_ Ucap Tok Aba.

“Tapi..., Tapi Blaze takut atok malah kecewa dan sakit.”

_“Coba bicara dulu, Blaze.”_

“..., B, Blaze suka sama kak Hali. Uh..., Lebih dari saudara yang pasti, tok. Blaze tahu Blaze salah..., tapi Blaze tidak bisa memungkiri ini. Atok boleh memarahi Blaze.” Blaze memejamkan matanya menunggu teriakan kakeknya. Namun, yang terjadi berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dipikirkan Blaze. Kakeknya tertawa.

_“Atok sudah tahu, Blaze. tingkahmu itu terlihat jelas.”_

“Te, terlihat jelas..., jangan-jangan kak Hali....”

_“Halilintar itu lama pekanya, Blaze. ..., Blaze, atok sebenarnya kecewa. Jelas, semua orang tua pasti kecewa jika anaknya menyimpang. Secara agama pun hal ini dilarang, kalian sesama lelaki, kakak beradik, kembar pula. Tapi, yang memilih hidup ini adalah dirimu, begitu pula dengan Halilintar. Atok tidak bisa ikut campur, sebagai gantinya atok hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untukmu.”_

“Atok..., Blaze sayang banget sama atok. Hanya atok yang tidak menganggap Blaze ini gila. Meski sepertinya Blaze memang gila, ya tok....”

_“Kau tidak gila, Blaze. Semuanya adalah pilihanmu. Atok hanya bisa berharap pilihanmu adalah pilihan terbaik.”_

“Terima kasih, tok!”

~...~...~...~

Halilintar tiba-tiba saja memecahkan sebuah cangkir ketika sedang mencuci piring di kedai. Halilintar menghela nafas dan memungut pecahan cangkir itu dengan tangannya. Halilintar menarik tangannya ketika ia malah terluka akibat pecahan cangkir itu. Halilintar melirik Blaze yang terlihat sibuk mempertunjukan keahliannya. Tak lama Blaze juga melakukan sedikit kesalahan dalam atraksinya. Botol alumunium itu jatuh dan mengenai kakinya. Blaze meringis kecil lalu mengambil botol itu dengan gerutuan kecil. Halilintar membasuh tangannya yang berdarah. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan ini kakek mereka mengikuti lomba meracik koko di KL. Selama sebulan itu pula, mereka rutin menanyakan kabar kakek mereka setelah semua kegiatan mereka selesai. Namun hari ini, rasanya Halilintar ingin menanyakan kabar kakeknya saat ini juga. Perasaan buruk sedari pagi menghantuinya. Halilintar memungut pecahan cangkir kali ini dengan sapu dan pengki, lalu melihat Blaze yang kembali menjatuhkan botol itu. Blaze menggerutu dan memandang tangannya sendiri.

“Kak Hali..., Blaze gak demam kan?” Tanya Blaze seraya mendekati Halilintar. Halilintar menyentuh kening Blaze dengan punggung tangannya.

“Tidak Blaze..., tapi kau memang berkeringat cukup banyak. Istirahatlah dulu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk kecil. Halilintar memandang pelanggan yang sudah tidak begitu banyak berkunjung. Halilintar membawa pengki berisi pecahan gelas itu menuju tong sampah yang ada di belakang kedai koko. Halilintar terperanjat dan berlari mundur begitu melihat sesuatu di tong sampah itu. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang berjongkok di bawah meja kedai.

“Kenapa kak?”

“A..., ada ular di tong sampah. Besar!” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze bergidik membayangkannya. Blaze segera meminta salah satu pelanggan yang membawa ponsel untuk menghubungi petugas pemadam kebakaran lalu mengambil garam dan menaburkannya di dekat pintu masuk kedai. Blaze ikut berjongkok di samping Halilintar. “Kita gak minta pelanggan mengungsi dulu?”

“Ka, Kau saja yang minta pelanggan mengungsi!” Halilintar menunduk dan gemetar. Blaze tahu kakaknya itu memang sangat penakut, terkadang saking ketakutannya Halilintar bisa menjadi marah dan mengamuk kesetanan. Blaze dan pelanggan yang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut segera membantu pelanggan yang lain untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang cukup aman.

Petugas pemadam kebakaran datang tak lama setelah Blaze mengungsikan beberapa pelanggan yang terlihat cukup dekat dengan tempat ular itu. Para pelanggan terlihat berkerumun di tempat yang cukup aman untuk melihat aksi petugas mengamankan ular besar tersebut. Blaze menarik Halilintar mendekati para pengunjung. Blaze bergidik ngeri pada ular yang memang sangat besar meliukkan badannya menghadapi beberapa petugas. Blaze menganggap wajar jika Halilintar merasa begitu ketakutan melihat ular tersebut. Halilintar memeluk Blaze dengan erat, membuat Blaze sedikit merona karenanya.

“Ada apa ini?” Tanya Gempa yang baru saja pulang dan segera mendekati Blaze dan Halilintar. Fang ada di belakangnya, mengikuti Gempa menghampiri mereka. Blaze menunjuk petugas yang masih berusaha mengamankan ular tersebut. Gempa bergidik ngeri lalu memandang Halilintar yang semakin erat memeluk Blaze. “Kau tidak takut, Blaze?”

“Takut, tapi Kak Hali lebih takut dari Blaze. Jadi, Blaze harus berani. Setidaknya Blaze masih bisa memanggil bantuan petugas.” Jelas Blaze. Gempa melirik Fang yang ada di sampingnya.

“Hari ini sepertinya aku sedang sial sekali.” Keluh Gempa. Fang menepuk pundak Gempa.

“Bukannya kalau kau berkata begitu maka kesialan akan terus menghampirimu? Berpikirlah positif.” Saran Fang.

“Tapi sungguhan. Nilai hasil uji coba ujianku menurun. Terus dihukum karena perbuatan yang tidak aku lakukan. Waktu istirahat aku ketumpahan kuah Mee Siam. Dan sekarang kedai atokku terkena serangan ular, untung Blaze menyadarinya sehingga tidak memakan korban.” Fang menghela nafasnya, menyetujui sedikit ucapan kawannya itu.

“Yang tahu duluan Kak Hali, kok. Tapi, ya....” Blaze melirik Halilintar yang masih gemetar di belakangnya.

“Penakut.” Ejek Fang. Halilintar mendelik marah pada Fang. Fang menutup mulutnya dan memandang ke arah lain melihat kilatan di mata merah Halilintar. Blaze terkekeh.

“Gak apa Kak Hali. Kan ada Blaze. Blaze akan menjaga Kak Hali yang takut.” Blaze berbalik dan balas memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar mendengus sebal, tapi tidak memberikan penolakan terhadap apa yang diucapkan Blaze.

~...~...~...~

Bagi beberapa orang, kedatangan ular memang menjadi pertanda buruk. Halilintar tak bisa menghubungi kakek mereka sama sekali. Sore itu, biasanya kakek mereka akan tetap mengangkat telepon meski hanya untuk mengucapkan ‘nanti aku telepon balik’. Namun, kali ini tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari ponsel kakek mereka. Blaze memandang Halilintar yang gelisah seraya berulang kali menelepon kakek mereka. Blaze juga gelisah melihatnya. Halilintar menyerah, ia menutup gagang telepon dan berjalan mendekati adik-adiknya. Halilintar memandang keempat adiknya yang terlihat begitu lesu. Ice merebahkan kepalanya ke bahu Taufan yang ada di sampingnya, dari wajah jelas Ice terlihat cukup khawatir dengan keadaan kakek mereka itu.

Seharian ini, kembar lima itu memang seperti sedang tertimpa kesialan yang cukup beruntun. Halilintar yang sebenarnya sangat takut pada hal-hal seperti monster harus dibuat jantungan karena kakak kelas Ice datang ke kedai dengan kostum monster setelah membawakan drama. Ice terpaksa harus menginstall ulang aplikasi pembuat animasi karena ulah salah seorang temannya yang menguninstall aplikasinya-Ice tak peduli ia sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Taufan saat ini pun masih berkutat dengan roda skateboardnya yang entah kenapa tersangkut begitu banyak tali. Blaze yang biasanya pandai memainkan aktraksi kini hanya terpaku memandang tangan dan kakinya. Dan kesemuanya diperburuk oleh kedatangan ular besar di kedai kakek mereka yang untungnya telah berhasil diamankan.

Kembar lima takut jika sesuatu kesialan pun menimpa kakek tersayang mereka. Apalagi dengan ketidak adanya kabar dari sang kakek sore itu. Kembar lima pun kesulitan menghubungi kedua kakak angkat mereka, Yeo dan Ochoboy. Perbedaan waktu dan kesibukan mereka menjadi salah satu hal utama yang membuat kembar lima pun agaknya segan untuk menghubungi mereka. Namun, bukan berarti Halilintar tadi tidak mencoba menghubungi mereka.

“Blaze takut. Jangan-jangan ucapan kak Yeo..., jadi kenyataan....” Ucap Blaze yang langsung memeluk Halilintar yang baru saja duduk. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Aku pun.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Uh..., kalau besok tidak ada kabar juga bagaimana bisa aku minta restu dari atok? Uh, aku takut mengikuti ujian senin besok.” Taufan memotong tali terakhir dan berusaha melepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat roda skateboardnya. Taufan menghela nafasnya lalu memeluk skateboard kesayangannya.

“Ice juga takut ikut ujian kalau tidak ada restu atok.” Lanjut Ice. Gempa mengangguk mengiyakan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menepuk kepala ketiga adiknya itu satu-satu.

“Tenanglah. Meski tidak diungkapkan, tapi aku yakin atok pasti memberi restu pada kalian bertiga. Kak Yeo dan Kak Ochoboy, bahkan orang tua kita yang telah tiada pun pasti merestui kalian.Tetaplah tenang, kerjakan sebisa kalian.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan mengangguk lalu mengusap skateboardnya. Suara dering telepon membuat kembar lima terlihat begitu was-was. Halilintar segera berlari dan mengangkat gagang telepon. Senyum kelegaan mengembang di wajahnya.

_“Maaf baru bisa menelepon balik, Halilintar. Atok tadi masih ikut perlombaan.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chara's death. kekerasan implisit. Alur terlalu cepat dan ambigu. ending gantung (?)

Pekan ujian telah berakhir. Taufan terlihat begitu gembira karena akhirnya ia terbebas dari buku-buku tebal dan soal-soal ujian yang seolah-olah ingin meledakkan kepalanya. Taufan memeluk Ice yang terkekeh kecil melihat kesenangan salah satu kakaknya itu. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju kedai milik kakek mereka. Gempa, Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal pun berjalan bersama mereka. Di kedai Halilintar terlihat sedang membersihkan botol pengocok dan Blaze yang sedang menopang tangannya di bangku dan melompat-lompatkan kakinya. Kedai cukup sepi saat itu.

“Kak Hali! Aku sudah selesai ujian!!!” Ucap Taufan lalu berlari dan memeluk Halilintar. Membuat sang tertua dari kembar lima itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Halilintar yang sedikit lebih pendek ketimbang Taufan meninju perut Taufan yang ada di atasnya dan kembali berdiri. Membiarkan Taufan terbaring, meringis kesakitan memegang perutnya. Ditemani Ice yang awalnya cemburu menjadi prihatin. Blaze terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak pertama dan keduanya yang terlihat begitu damai itu.

“Bagaimana ujian tadi, Ice?” Tanya Blaze yang melompati kursi itu lalu mendekati Ice. Ice menghela nafasnya.

“Sangat awesome. Lebih awesome dari materi musik beberapa hari lalu.” Ucap Ice seraya menopang kepalanya. “Doakan Ice untuk materi yang satu ini.”

“Tentu Ice!” Ucap Blaze. Ice tersenyum dan memeluk kakak bungsunya itu. Blaze mengusap pipi Ice lalu punggungnya, hal yang selalu ia lakukan sejak mereka masih duduk di masa kanak-kanak.

“Lalu bagaimana ujianmu tadi, Taufan, Gempa, yang lainnya?” Tanya Halilintar seraya membuatkan mereka hot coklat. Gopal menghela nafas pasrah.

“Aku lulus saja sudah senang, Hali. Sungguh, soal tadi susah sangat.” Ucap Gopal. Yaya mengangguk setuju.

“Aku saja kesulitan dibeberapa nomor terakhir.” Ucap Yaya. Murid yang selalu menjadi ranking satu sejak sekolah rendah itu pun mengeluh akan soal ujian.

“Kalau kau sampai tidak lulus aku akan terus menyalahkanmu karena salah kejuruan, Taufan.” Ancam Halilintar. Taufan meneguk liurnya.

“Doakan aku lulus donk, Kak Hali!” keluh Taufan.

“Tapi, aku memang dengar kalau standar soal kali ini memang dipersulit dari tahun sebelumnya.” Ucap Fang. Ying mengangguk setuju.

“Yalo, katanya soal tahun lalu terlalu mudah untuk dijadikan SPM.” Ucap Ying.

“Halah, kalau saja Appaku tidak salah memasukan umurku saat sekolah rendah dulu, aku pasti bisa lulus tahun kemarin.” Ucap Gopal seraya meletakan kepalanya di meja kedai. Gempa terkekeh melihat wakil ketua persatuan pelajar itu.

“Optimis donk Gopal! Kak Taufan pasti lulus, Gopal pun juga!” Ucap Blaze seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Gopal. Bermaksud memberi semangat. Gopal tersenyum kecil melihat tawa riang Blaze. Temannya yang sempat mengalami gangguan kejiwaan itu kini terlihat sangat menyenangkan di mata Gopal. Gopal memeluk Blaze seraya mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Halilintar memicingkan matanya melihat Gopal. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemburu melihat temannya dan adiknya yang satu itu.

“Sudah-sudah!” ucap Halilintar seraya memisahkan Blaze dengan Gopal. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya melihat Halilintar yang menarik tangannya memasuki kedai. Wajah Halilintar terlihat begitu kecut. Gempa terkekeh melihatnya.

“Kak Hali gak perlu terlalu protektif dengan Blaze. Blaze kan sudah sembuh.” Ucap Gempa. Halilintar mendengus lalu memeluk Blaze yang lebih pendek darinya.

“Memangnya kalau dia sembuh dia bukan adikku? Remuk nanti tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh Blaze yang paling kecil diantara kita kan?” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze tertawa kecil, sedikit menyetujui perkataan kakak pertamanya itu. Kalau dilihat sekilas mungkin perbedaan tinggi mereka memang tidak begitu terlihat. Namun, begitu diperhatikan dengan baik akan terlihat perbedaannya. Taufan yang paling tinggi di antara kelimanya, disusul Gempa, Ice, Halilintar, lalu Blaze.

“Eh? Iya kah?” Ying terlihat baru menyadari akan hal itu langsung dipandangi oleh ketiga teman kecilnya itu.

“Ya ampun, Ying..., kita udah temanan sama mereka hampir dua tahun lho! Dan kau baru sadar sekarang?” Ucap Fang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Makanya Ying, sesekali angkat kepalamu dan lihat mereka baik-baik. Perbedaan tinggi Taufan dan Blaze cukup terlihat lho. Meski Gempa, Ice, dan Halilintar memang terlihat sama saja.” Ujar Yaya. Ying menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gopal memutar matanya.

“Pantas chikgu besar minta aku membantunya jadi wakil persatuan pelajar.” Ucap Gopal. Gopal memang mudah sekali menjalin relasi, meski nilainya tidak begitu tinggi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ying yang nilainya begitu tinggi-nyaris menyaingi Yaya-, tetapi sulit menjalin relasi terutama dengan orang baru.

“Kau pun baru sadar akan hal itu Gopal? Kau memang diminta jadi wakil memang untuk menutupi kekurangan Ying dalam menjalin relasi. Meski kadang aku pun membantunya juga.” Ucap Yaya. Gopal menggeleng.

“Aku memang sudah curiga sejak awal, tapi aku baru tahu kalau itu memang tujuan chikgu besar.” Ucap Gopal. Ying menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Blaze tertawa lalu diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu damai.

~...~...~...~

Dering telepon berbunyi ketika Halilintar baru saja membuka pintu rumah kakek mereka. Halilintar segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengangkat gagang telepon. Blaze menarik kunci dan membawa beberapa kardus berisi bahan-bahan untuk di jual besok menuju dapur. Gempa, Ice, dan Taufan ikut membantu Blaze seraya membawa tas sekolah mereka. suara gagang telepon yang jatuh membentur tanah membuat Taufan beralih memandang ke arah Halilintar. Halilintar terlihat pucat dan kaku. Gagang telepon dan kabelnya menjuntai ke bawah. Taufan mendekati Halilintar dan mengambil gagang telepon yang ternyata masih tersambung itu.

Taufan mencoba berbicara mengambil alih tugas Halilintar yang terlihat masih pucat dan terpaku. Kali ini Taufan mengerti kenapa Halilintar sampai terpaku seperti itu. Taufan menutup mulutnya, ia mengangguk merespon penelepon seadanya lalu menutup gagang telepon. Taufan berbalik dan berusaha menyadarkan Halilintar. Suara Blaze yang bertanya membuat Halilintar semakin ketakutan. Taufan beralih ke Blaze sedikit menunduk dan akan mengucapkan suatu kata. Halilintar berusaha mencegahnya.

“Tok Aba terkena serangan jantung sekarang sedang kritis di rumah sakit di KL.” Ucapan Taufan membuat pandangan Blaze mendadak kosong. Halilintar menarik Taufan dan membalikkannya secara paksa Taufan memandang Halilintar yang terlihat begitu panik. Sesaat ia sadar akan sesuatu, ia segera melihat Blaze yang mendadak lemas dan terjatuh pingsan.

“Blaze!!” Pekik Halilintar dan segera menggendong Blaze ke sofa terdekat. Taufan menepuk keningnya, menyalahkan kebodohannya. Taufan segera mengikuti Halilintar untuk memberi pertolongan pertama pada Blaze. Ice dan Gempa yang tidak begitu tahu kenapa ikut membantu memberi pertolongan pertama pada Blaze. Hingga Blaze membuka matanya perlahan, dan..., memeluk Halilintar dengan erat.

“Blaze mau liat atok....” Ucap Blaze di sela-sela isakannya. Halilintar menghela nafas sedikit lega. Ia mengusap kepala dan punggung Blaze.

“Iya..., Besok pagi kita akan pergi ke KL.” Ucap Halilintar. Halilintar melirik Taufan, Taufan mengangguk kecil.

“Aku akan beli tiket sekarang. Gempa, Ice siapkan baju kita untuk dibawa.” Ucap Taufan.

“Memangnya kenapa kak Tau?” Tanya Ice. Taufan mengambil skateboardnya lalu memandang Blaze yang masih terisak di pelukan Halilintar.

“Pulang beli tiket nanti, kakak akan kasih tahu, Ice, Gem..., Aku berangkat!”

~...~...~...~

Ice dan Gempa menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Atok mereka yang terlihat selalu sehat tiba-tiba mengalami serangan jantung dan saat ini sedang kritis. Halilintar mengangguk meyakinkan perkataan Taufan, sesekali ia melirik pintu kamar Blaze yang masih tertutup. Taufan menunduk seraya melipat tangannya di depan Halilintar. Halilintar mengangguk kecil dan menyingkirkan tangan Taufan dari hadapannya. Halilintar berdiri dan menaiki tangga kamarnya, sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang pernah mengalami penyakit kejiwaan itu. Keadaan Blaze masih setengah sembuh, tentu Halilintar takut jika penyakit kejiwaan adiknya berulang kembali.

“Kakak....” Halilintar tersenyum kecil melihat Blaze yang mengucek matanya seraya memegang selimut. Blaze turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Halilintar. “Blaze mimpi buruk.”

“Mimpi apa, Blaze?” tanya Halilintar berusaha melembutkan nada bicaranya. Blaze memutar telunjuknya di dada Halilintar.

“Blaze mimpi atok kena serangan jantung.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar kini bingung menghadapi ucapan adiknya itu. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan bahwa itu bukan mimpi. Namun, di sisi lain Halilintar tidak ingin mengatakannya. Ia masih belum siap jika Blaze kembali mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. “Kak Hali?”

“Ah, ya..., tak apa. Tidurlah lagi.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze cemberut dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Halilintar.

“Blaze takut. Nanti mimpi Blaze terulang.” Ucap Blaze.

“Kak Hali sudah siapin baju? Kita berangkat ke KL dengan kereta pertama, lho.” Panggilan Gempa membuat Halilintar menepuk keningnya sendiri. Panggilan yang tidak tepat pada waktunya itu membuat Halilintar merasa tidak bisa berkelit lagi. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya.

“Kak Hali..., besok kita mau ke KL? Kenapa?” tanya Blaze. Halilintar berdiri dengan kedua lututnya, mengapit tubuh Blaze dengan kedua tangannya.

“Blaze..., Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze terasa sedikit tegang di tangan Halilintar. Halilintar segera menarik diri Blaze kepelukannya. “Tenangkan dirimu dulu, ya. Kita akan secepatnya mengunjungi atok.”

“Uuuh....” Badan Blaze terasa begitu lemas sekarang, Halilintar menarik Blaze untuk duduk lalu memeluknya. Mencium pipi dan kening adiknya seolah-olah Blaze adalah anak kecil tak berdaya. Wajah Blaze mulai memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

“Tak apa, Blaze. Atok masih hidup, kok. Kak Hali yakin.” Blaze mengangguk lemah. Halilintar mengusap lengan lalu pipi Blaze. “Dah, kita siapkan baju untuk keberangkatan besok, ok?”

~...~...~...~

Tok Aba terlihat sehat ketika dikunjungi oleh kembar lima. Meski saat ini beberapa alat bantu masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Namun, hal itu sudah cukup membuat kembar lima merasa lega. Terutama Halilintar yang melihat Blaze menangis sekerasnya di pelukan Tok Aba. Tok Aba mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggung remaja yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

“Atok bikin Ice takut sekali.” Ucap Ice seraya duduk di samping ranjang Tok Aba. Tok Aba terkekeh kecil.

“Maaf, Ice..., sudah Blaze jangan menangis seperti ini terus..., kau kan sudah besar.” Ucap Tok Aba. Blaze mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya begitu merah dan sembab. Tok Aba tertawa kecil dan mengusap air mata di kedua pipi Blaze. “Kau pun lelaki kan? Jangan mudah menangis.”

“Habisnya..., habisnya....”

“Atok masih di sini, Blaze. Masih bersamamu.” Ucap Tok Aba. Blaze mengangguk kecil. Blaze turun dari ranjang dan duduk di samping Ice, ia memeluk lengan kakeknya itu.

“Atok kenapa bisa?” Tanya Taufan yang berdiri di belakang Ice. Tok Aba mengangkat bahunya.

“Entahlah. Mungkin pengaruh syok karena atok bisa lanjut ke lima besar seperti ini.” Kekeh Tok Aba. Ekspresi Taufan langsung berubah dari khawatir jadi terkejut dan senang. Gempa menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

“Astaga atok. Atok juga pasti kurang olahraga dan menjaga pola makan. Masa’ begitu mendengar atok masuk lima besar atok langsung kena serangan. Untung kami masih bisa bertemu atok.” Ucap Gempa. Tok Aba terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Gempa dengan tangannya yang bebas.

“Iya, mulai sekarang atok akan lebih menjaga pola makan dan berolahraga Gempa.” Ucap Tok Aba. Tok Aba memandang Halilintar sejenak. “Kalian berempat bisa belikan atok makanan? Atok lapar dan butuh bicara berdua dengan Halilintar.”

“Uh? Baiklah.” Ucap keempat kembaran Halilintar itu.

“Taufan, Gempa, Ice.” Halilintar menunjuk Blaze dengan dagunya, memberi kode untuk mengawasi si anak keempat secara lebih. Taufan mengacungkan jempolnya dan langsung merangkul Ice dan Blaze. setelah keempatnya pergi Halilintar langsung membantu kakeknya untuk merebahkan diri lalu duduk di tempat Blaze tadi berada. Tok Aba menarik nafasnya.

“Aku takut sekali, tok. Kalau atok tidak kembali aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Blaze dan apa aku bisa menghentikannya.” ucap Halilintar. Tok Aba menghela nafas kecil.

“Tak apa Hali. Seandainya atok tidak diberi kesempatan lagi oleh Tuhan, atok tahu kamu pasti bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin tepatnya, hanya kamu yang harus dan bisa menghentikan Blaze, Hali.”

“Aku memang harus menghentikannya, tok. Aku yang tertua. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas adik-adikku. Tapi, aku pun hanya seorang remaja yang masih ingin menikmati masa muda. Aku tidak bisa seperti atok dan ayah yang tegas, tapi tetap sayang pada kami.” Ucap Halilintar. Tok Aba menepuk bahu Halilintar.

“Kau bisa Hali. Kau bisa menjaga dan merawat adik-adikmu tanpa kehilangan masa muda. Aku percaya itu. Ayahmu dulu juga sama sepertimu, tapi begitu mendapat tanggung jawab ayahmu berhasil melakukannya, kan? Optimis, Hali.”

“..., Baik Tok.” Ucap Halilintar. Halilintar terdiam sejenak, ia memeluk lengan kakeknya seperti yang Blaze lakukan tadi. “Tok..., boleh aku bermanja? Mumpung tidak ada adik-adik.”

“Hahaha..., tentu Halilintar. Naiklah....”

~...~...~...~

Blaze mendadak menjadi sosok yang berbeda. Itu menurut teman-teman mereka yang berkunjung ke kedai. Setelah kembali dari KL untuk menjenguk kakek mereka yang sekarang sudah kembali sehat, Blaze memang jadi sedikit lebih pendiam. Atraksi yang dilakukannya pun terkadang dilakukan dengan pikiran yang entah melayang kemana. Keempat kembaran lainnya bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu. Blaze duduk di meja kasir seraya memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

“Kakak tidak apa? Ice buatkan eskrim buat kakak mau?” tanya Ice pada Blaze. Blaze terlihat sedikit melompat. Ia menggeleng dan menepuk lengan Ice.

“Tak apa. Blaze masih kenyang. Makan siangnya nanti saja.” Ucap Blaze. Ice mengernyitkan keningnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Blaze sendiri.

“Blaze..., kita main yuk.” Ajak Gopal. Blaze berjengit sedikit dan menggeleng lalu kembali terpaku memandang ke depan. Halilintar mengernyitkan keningnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Blaze menolak ada yang mengajaknya bermain. Halilintar menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Blaze. membuat Blaze terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Halilintar membalikkan tubuh Blaze, lalu memandang wajahnya dengan teliti. Blaze mencoba mendorong Halilintar.

“Ada apa denganmu?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa, kak.”

“Pembohong.”

“Sungguh!”

“Kakak tidak percaya. Kau bahkan menolak Gopal main? Kau pasti kenapa-kenapa! Cerita padaku!”

“Sungguh..., tidak ada....”

“Pembohong.” Halilintar terus memandang dan memegang kedua lengan Blaze dengan erat. Blaze menunduk, menghindari mata Halilintar yang terus memandanginya. Halilintar mengambil dagu Blaze dan membawanya menemui mata Halilintar. Wajah Blaze memerah. Halilintar menempelkan punggung tangannya lagi. “Kau tidak demam, tapi wajahmu memerah seperti itu. Kau kenapa?”

“Ti, tidak apa kak..., u.. uh..., cu, cuma terbakar matahari.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas keras.

“Apanya yang tidak apa-apa dari itu?!” Blaze mendorong Halilintar.

“Sungguh tak apa!” Blaze berlari keluar kedai. Halilintar berkacak pinggang sejenak sebelum mengejar adiknya itu. Ice menggaruk pipinya.

“Kak Hali polos sekali untuk masalah percintaan.” Gumam Ice. Taufan memandang Ice.

“Polos di mananya?” tanya Taufan. Ice memutar matanya.

“Keliatan banget itu kalau kak Blaze sedang jatuh cinta, kak. Jangan bilang kakak juga gak tahu soal percintaan?” Taufan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Ice kan tahu, dari kita berlima yang pernah pacaran cuma Gempa.” Gempa menggembungkan pipinya.

“Kayak kau belum pernah jatuh cinta saja. Meski belum pacaran setidaknya kau seharusnya sudah pernah jatuh cinta.” Ucap Fang. Taufan menggaruk pipinya.

“Emang belum sih.” Jawab Taufan. Gempa melirik Ice yang mendadak lesu. Gempa terkekeh kecil.

“Kak Tau emang yang paling polos ih.” Ucap Gempa lalu mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan. Taufan menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

“Haiya..., sepertinya kau harus mulai cari seseorang Fan.” Ucap Ying. Ice mendelik pada Ying, yang empunya tidak menyadarinya. Taufan menghela nafas.

“Gak mau, ah. Blaze masih bermasalah. Aku masih harus menjaga Gempa dan Ice kecilku ini....” ucap Taufan lalu memeluk Ice dan menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Ice.

“A, aku sudah besar.” Ice merona dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taufan.

“Tapi kau kan bungsu. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap yang terkecil buatku.”

“Ice..., jangan-jangan kau....” Yaya memandang Ice. Wajah Ice langsung memerah seperti yang terjadi pada Blaze tadi. Ice menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri seraya menggeleng kepada Yaya. Namun, Yaya tentu tidak semudah itu percaya akan gelengan kepala Ice.

“Ish, hilang nanti pipi tembemmu.” Ucap Taufan lalu mencubit dan memainkan kedua pipi Ice. “Aah..., adik kecilku yang satu ini memang terbaik.”

“Boleh aku pingsan?” tanya Ice. Taufan mengerutkan keningnya dan Ice langsung pingsan bahagia di pelukan Taufan. Membuat Taufan sedikit panik karenanya.

~...~...~...~

Blaze berlari memasuki rumah, menghindari kejaran Halilintar yang terus menanyakan keadaannya. Blaze terpaku mendengar dering di telepon rumahnya. Blaze melepas sepatunya lalu berlari menuju ruang santai. Blaze mengangkat telepon tersebut. Blaze terdiam mendengar suara si pemanggil. Blaze menutup gagang telepon ketika Halilintar sampai di belakang tubuh Blaze. Blaze mematung mendengarnya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya, ia kembali menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Blaze. Blaze memandang Halilintar dengan pandangan sendu. Hanya sekejap.

“AAAA!!!” Pekikan Blaze membuat Halilintar terperanjat. Blaze mendorong Halilintar sekuat tenaga dan berlari seraya menutup telinga dan matanya. Blaze menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Suara pintu kamar yang dibanting dan teriakan Blaze yang masih menggema membuat Halilintar kebingungan. Halilintar memandang telepon rumah dan mencoba menelepon balik orang yang tadi berbicara dengan Blaze. Halilintar menjatuhkan gagang teleponnya. Halilintar jatuh terduduk. Suara teriakan Blaze dan tindakannya. Halilintar menekuk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

“Aku belum siap, tok.” Gumam Halilintar. Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang gagang telepon dengan mata sedikit sembab. Halilintar mengambil gagang telepon itu dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Taufan.

_“Ya, Kak?”_

“Taufan. Segera tutup kedai dan beli dua atau tiga tiket ke KL untuk keberangkatan hari ini.”

 _“Ke, kenapa kak Hali?”_ Tanya Taufan. Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya Taufan pun menunggu Halilintar menjawab.

“Ah..., pokoknya segera lakukan perintahku. Suruh Ice dan Gempa untuk pulang dan menyiapkan pakaian lagi.” Ucap Halilintar. Taufan terdengar ingin memprotes, tetapi suara bergetar Halilintar yang memohon padanya membuat Taufan menjawab sesuai keinginan Halilintar. Halilintar menutup teleponnya lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Suara teriakan dan tangisan Blaze masih terdengar. Suara bantingan dan pecahan benda pun ikut meramaikan. Halilintar menggenggam dadanya sendiri.

Halilintar membuka pintu kamar Blaze perlahan. Blaze terlihat terduduk dengan tangan berdarah setelah meninju cermin. Wajah Blaze bahkan sudah berlumur darahnya sendiri. Halilintar mencelos melihat itu. Halilintar berlari memeluk Blaze, mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu. Blaze mendorong Halilintar, ia mengambil pecahan kaca terdekat dan menghunuskannya ke arah Halilintar. Seluruh tubuh Blaze gemetar, matanya tidak fokus, Blaze maju dengan tetap menghunuskan pecahan kaca itu.

“BLAZE INI AKU KAKAKMU!” Teriak Halilintar seraya berusaha untuk mundur. Blaze menggeleng, air matanya mengalir.

“Ayah..., Kenapa ayah ikut mengambil atok? Ayah tak senang Blaze bahagia? Ah, iya... ayah memang tidak pernah senang kalau Blaze bahagia.” ucap Blaze. Halilintar memandang dinding di belakangnya, Blaze semakin dekat dengannya. Blaze mengangkat pecahan kaca itu dan menyabetkan luka di lengan Halilintar. Halilintar meringis.

“Blaze! ini aku, Halilintar! Aku bukan ayah!” ucap Halilintar seraya menahan tangan Blaze yang akan melukai dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

“Pembohong.”

“BLAZE! LIHAT AKU! LIHAT MATAKU!” Halilintar mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mata Blaze berkaca-kaca tangannya melemas dan akhirnya menjatuhkan pecahan kaca itu.

“Kak..., Hali....” ucap Blaze seolah tersadar. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas lega lalu memeluk Blaze erat.

“Iya, Blaze. Ini aku..., Halilintar, kakakmu.”

~...~...~...~

Ice menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Taufan. Taufan menggenggam tangan Blaze yang berdiri tanpa ekspresi seraya mengusap kepala Ice. Gempa menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Fang yang ada di sampingnya. Halilintar saat itu sedang memberikan doa terakhir bagi jasad kakek mereka sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam liang lahat. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying pun menangisi kepergian salah satu warga terbaik mereka di Pulau Rintis ini. Seluruh warga Pulau Rintis yang mengenal kakek pemilik kedai koko terbaik itu tentu merasa tidak percaya akan kehilangan secepat ini.

Pemakaman akhirnya selesai, tetapi masih banyak warga yang mengelilingi pusara kakek yang sudah membuat dan mendirikan kedai koko terbaik se-Pulau Rintis. Halilintar mengambil Blaze dari Taufan. Taufan pun kini fokus pada Ice yang yang terus menangis di dadanya. Gopal menepuk pundak Gempa yang menangis di bahu Fang. Yaya dan Ying memandang Halilintar dan Blaze. Blaze seperti sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Halilintar jadi teringat ketika mereka pertama kali memakamkan orang tua mereka. Blaze juga sama seperti ini, seperti sebuah robot tanpa mesin.

“Halilintar....” ucap Yaya seraya mendekati Halilintar. Namun, gerakan Blaze yang tiba-tiba membuat Yaya berhenti mendekat.

“HENTIKAN!!!” Teriak Blaze. Blaze berjongkok memejamkan mata dan menutup telinganya dengan tangan. Halilintar panik, ia mencoba memeluk adiknya itu. Namun, Blaze mendadak berdiri dan memukul orang yang saat itu ada di hadapannya. Yaya.  Gopal segera mendekati Yaya dan melindunginya dari serangan Blaze yang kedua. Halilintar berusaha menahan tubuh Blaze dari belakang.

“KENAPA IBU MENGAMBIL ATOK DARI BLAZE!! IBU TIDAK SUKA BLAZE BAHAGIA?!” teriak Blaze. Halilintar mencoba menahan gerakan Blaze. Gopal meminta Yaya untuk mundur secara perlahan, menjauh dari pandangan Blaze. Taufan memeluk Ice erat dan Gempa menegakkan kepalanya seraya meminta Fang dan Ying untuk ikut mundur.

“Tenanglah Blaze! itu Yaya, temanmu!”

“IBU JAHAT! IBU SETAN!”

“BLAZE! ITU BUKAN IBU!”

“JAHAT! SEMUA JAHAT! SEMUANYA INGIN LIHAT BLAZE MENDERITA!! KALIAN PUAS?! BLAZE SUDAH KEHILANGAN ATOK! BLAZE MENDERITA LAGI!”

“BLAZE!!” Halilintar membalik tubuh Blaze dan mendekapnya dengan erat. “Tenang Blaze, Tenang....”

“Kak..., Hali?”

“Iya, ini Kakak. Tenangkan dirimu, ibu sudah tidak ada.” Ucap Halilintar lalu mencium kening Blaze. Blaze mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan mata. Taufan melepas pelukannya dari Ice, ia perlahan mendekati Halilintar.

“Kak....” Halilintar mendesiskan mulutnya, ia menggerakan tangannya perlahan, mengayun tubuh Blaze bagian atas. Taufan langsung diam dan mematung. Blaze mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya lagi.

“Ini aku Blaze, Halilintar. Tatap mataku jika kau tidak percaya!” Halilintar kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Blaze kembali merilekskan dirinya, ia memeluk Halilintar lebih erat.

~...~...~...~

 _“Seandainya aku sedang tidak ujian, aku pasti pulang sekarang, Taufan.”_ Ucap Ochoboy melalui sambungan telepon. Taufan menghela nafasnya.

“Kak Ocho jangan-jangan sudah tahu semua, ya?”

 _“Yah, aku diberi tahu Kak Yeo tentang ramalannya. Pantas saja dia bilang baik aku maupun dirinya tidak akan bisa hadir ke pemakaman datuk. Aku harap setelah ujian aku akan bisa menemui kalian.”_ Ucap Ochoboy.

“Baiklah, kak. Kami tunggu kedatangan kakak.”

_“Bagaimana keadaan Blaze, Fan? Kak Yeo bilang Blaze bisa jadi lebih buruk dari yang dulu.”_

“Itulah, kak.” Taufan menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia melihat ke arah ruang tamu dimana Blaze tertidur sembari memeluk sebuah botol kaca. Entah sejak kapan Taufan dan yang lainnya tidak tahu, kalau Blaze membeli dan menyimpan anggur bahkan minuman keras lainnya di kamarnya. Taufan melihat Halilintar yang saat ini sedang dibalut perban oleh Gempa. Ice duduk di sampingnya. “Blaze sekarang minum-minuman keras.”

 _“Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kalian membelikannya?”_ Tanya Ochoboy terkejut. Taufan menggeleng.

“Kami tidak membelikan, kak. Tahu-tahu setelah pulang dari pemakaman, Blaze mengeluarkan botol wine dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Minum hingga mabuk, bahkan melukai kak Hali dan Ice. Ice kena luka tusuk di lengan kirinya, sementara Kak Hali kena luka tusuk di perut dan berbagai luka sabetan di lengan dan punggung. Untung tidak dalam karena baju kak Hali cukup tebal. Sekarang dia sudah tertidur karena mabuk.” Ujar Taufan.

_“Inikah yang dimaksud Kak Yeo soal ‘lebih parah’ dari sebelumnya..., Aku akan pulang segera setelah ujianku selesai! Tunggu dan bertahanlah,Boboiboys!”_

“Iya, Kak Ocho.”

~...~...~...~

Taufan segera menarik Ice mundur dan melindunginya dengan punggungnya. Blaze menyabet punggung Taufan dengan pisau dapur seraya tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Taufan bersyukur ia mengenakan jaket sehingga pisau itu tidak mampu menggores punggungnya. Halilintar memeluk Blaze dan berusaha mengambil pisau di tangan Blaze. Blaze menyikut perut Halilintar sekuat tenaga. Halilintar jatuh memeluk perutnya sendiri. Blaze berbalik dan menusuk bahu bagian belakang Halilintar. Darah terciprat ketika pisau itu menancap cukup dalam. Blaze tertawa kegirangan.

Taufan langsung panik, ia segera memberikan Ice pada Gempa dan langsung menampar pipi Blaze, cukup kuat hingga Blaze melepaskan pisau di genggamannya yang masih menancap di bahu Halilintar. Taufan memandang Blaze yang memandang kesal pada Taufan. Taufan meneguk liurnya, ia mencabut pisau dapur itu dan segera membawanya lari. Blaze mengejarnya. Halilintar menutup lukanya dengan tangannya, seraya meringis memandang Blaze yang terus mengejar Taufan.

Gempa segera melompat dan memerangkap Blaze. Gempa berusaha mengambil kedua tangan Blaze dan menahannya. Blaze menendang perut Gempa. Gempa terbatuk-batuk dan Blaze lepas dari cengkraman Gempa. Blaze menendang Gempa lalu kembali tertawa girang. Gempa menyeka mulutnya, ia segera berdiri dan berusaha menyerang Blaze lagi. Blaze menghindari lompatan Gempa dan dengan satu kaki ia berputar dan menendang perut Gempa lagi. Gempa terbatuk hingga memuntahkan cairan lambungnya.

“Be, berhenti kak Blaze!” Ucap Ice seraya memeluk Blaze dari belakang. Blaze memandang nanar pada adik bungsunya itu. Blaze mencengkram rambut di kepala belakang Ice lalu meninju perutnya berkali-kali. Taufan melepaskan pisaunya dan berlari menerjang Blaze. Ia menampar kembali pipi Blaze dan menarik Ice ke dalam pelukannya. Ice terbatuk-batuk dengan mata yang sayu. Blaze kembali memandang geram pada Taufan. Taufan memang memiliki fisik yang sama kuatnya dengan Blaze, tetapi Taufan lemah dalam membuat strategi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi adiknya yang satu itu.

“BLAZE!!” Halilintar berlari, ia menyiapkan tinjuannya dan langsung meninju perut Blaze sekuat tenaga. Blaze terbatuk kecil, Halilintar segera memukul tengkuk Blaze, membuat Blaze perlahan kehilangan kesadaran. Blaze jatuh pingsan. Halilintar terengah, pandangannya kabur. Darah semakin banyak menetes dari tangan dan bahunya. Halilintar pun jatuh menimpa Blaze. Taufan langsung panik melihat Halilintar yang ikut pingsan. Taufan segera mendudukkan Ice di dekat Gempa, lalu menarik Halilintar untuk mencoba menghentikan pendarahan di bahu Halilintar. Taufan mendadak mual. Gempa mengatur nafasnya dan memandang Taufan.

“Kak Tau..., lebih baik Kak Tau segera mengikat Blaze supaya ia tidak mengamuk lagi..., biar aku yang menghentikan pendarahan Kak Hali.” Ucap Gempa seraya memeluk perutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk. Taufan segera berjalan ke dapur dan mencari tali kekang untuk mengikat Blaze.

“Kak Gempa..., Ice takut.” Ucap Ice. Gempa memandang Ice seraya tersenyum.

“Tenanglah Ice..., semua sudah tenang sekarang.” Ucap Gempa. Taufan mengikat kedua tangan Blaze dengan tali yang ia temukan di dapur. Tali bekas mengikat karung koko racikan mendiang kakek mereka itu kini telah sempurna mengikat kedua alat gerak Blaze. Taufan menarik Blaze mendekat ke Gempa dan Ice yang sudah selesai menghentikan pendarahan Halilintar. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Gempa memandang Taufan sejenak lalu berdiri. Perutnya masih cukup sakit, tetapi ia paksakan untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumah kakek mereka.

“Gempa....” Fang memandang Gempa yang baru saja membukakan pintu dengan ekspresi khawatir. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying yang ada dibelakangnya pun berekspresi sama khawatirnya.

“Hai, Fang. Hai, Gopal, Yaya, Ying.” Nyeri di perut Gempa semakin tak tertahankan, ia jatuh terduduk. Fang segera menopang Gempa lalu membawanya masuk. Fang memandang Halilintar yang masih pingsan dalam posisi tengkurap dengan perban yang memerah di pundaknya. Ia juga memandang Taufan yang sedang mengobati Ice yang terlihat begitu lemas. Fang akhirnya berhenti ketika melihat Blaze yang pingsan dengan kedua alat geraknya terikat dengan tali.

“Apa yang baru saja terjadi, nih?” tanya Gopal. Fang mendudukkan Gempa perlahan di samping Ice.

“Blaze mengamuk.” Ucap Taufan lalu memasangkan kembali kaos putih Ice. Taufan mengusap kening Ice. “Dah, tidurlah Ice.”

“Biar aku yang merawat adikmu ini. Kau ceritakan saja pada kami.” Ucap Fang seraya mengambil obat dalam kotak p3k. Gempa tersenyum kecil. Taufan menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan segala kekacauan ini mulai dari Blaze yang bangun dengan botol alkohol di tangannya hingga berganti menjadi pisau dan mulai menyerang saudara-saudaranya satu persatu. Mencoba melukai punggung Taufan, menusuk bahu Halilintar, menendang Gempa, meninju Ice.

“Aku sebenarnya cukup mampu menghentikan Blaze. Tapi, aku pun harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, Gempa, dan Ice sekaligus. Aku tidak bisa tidak fokus seperti itu.” Ucap Taufan lesu. Taufan memandang Halilintar yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Taufan mendekati Halilintar, ia membantu Halilintar untuk duduk ke posisi yng cukup nyaman. Halilintar meringis dan memandang Blaze yang masih pingsan dengan kedua alat gerak yang terikat tali.

“Blaze....” Halilintar menjauh dari sandaran Taufan, ia mendekati Blaze dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Halilintar menunduk, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Blaze. Yaya dan Ying terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Gopal menepuk pundak Yaya dan Ying, ia pun sebenarnya ikut terenyuh melihatnya. “A, aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Taufan, kau bawa Ice ke kamarnya. Gempa, temani teman-teman, ya.”

~...~...~...~

Blaze tersadar dari pingsannya, langit-langit kamarnya yang agak gelap menyambutnya. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, Halilintar tidur dalam posisi duduk di sampingnya. Bahu Halilintar yang diperban membuat Blaze sedikit bertanya-tanya. Blaze mencoba menggerakan tangannya dan ia menyadari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya diikat. Seolah mendapat pengelihatan, Blaze ingat apa yang ia lakukan pada kakak pertamanya itu. Blaze memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan yang terikat itu. Blaze mendudukan diri, menekuk lututnya lalu membenamkan wajahnya.

Blaze mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menggigit tali yang mengikat tangannya. Blaze melepaskan ikatan di tangannya lalu mulai melepaskan ikatan di kakinya. Blaze turun perlahan dan mengambil botol alkohol yang selama ini dibelinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Blaze membuka botol itu, aroma yang menenangkan menguar dari dalam botol itu. Blaze meminumnya lalu menempelkan kepalanya di kaki Halilintar. Halilintar bangun dari tidurnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Blaze yang saat ini sedang meminum sebotol alkohol lagi.

“Jangan hentikan Blaze! Blaze gak ingin kak Hali luka lagi.” Ucap Blaze.

“Tapi, Blaze....” Blaze mendelik pada Halilintar, mata jingganya seolah terbakar oleh amarah.

“Blaze benar-benar gak ingin melukai kak Hali untuk kedua kalinya hari ini! Jadi jangan hentikan Blaze!! Blaze kali ini gak akan segan-segan membunuh kak Hali!” Bentak Blaze. Blaze memandang mulut botol alkohol itu lalu meminum cairan di dalamnya. Halilintar menyandarkan dirinya ke penyangga punggung. Ia menghela nafas pasrah.

Blaze memejamkan matanya, ia tidak ingin mengucapkan hal tersebut sebenarnya. Ia sangat mencintai kakak pertamanya itu, justru ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri karena sudah melukai orang yang ia cintai. Blaze merasakan tubuh dan wajahnya memanas, ia mulai terisak. Entah karena ia masih merasa kehilangan kakeknya atau karena ia baru saja kembali melukai kakak tercintanya. Blaze tak tahu. Blaze terisak sembari sesekali meminum alkohol di tangannya. Blaze mulai memikirkan delusi lain, ia mulai menyangkal tindakannya tadi. Ia pun menyangkal kematian kakeknya dan menganggap kakeknya masih ada di KL, mengikuti perlombaan meracik koko setaraf internasional. Blaze mulai menyangkal kegilaannya sendiri.

“Kak Hali....”

“Hm?” Halilintar turun dari kursinya dan duduk di lantai bersama Blaze. Blaze dengan wajah merona akibat mabuk memandang Halilintar yang masih bingung. Blaze mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium Halilintar. Halilintar terkejut. Blaze melepaskan ciumannya.

“Kalau Blaze akan melukai kakak lagi..., Kak Hali langsung mencium bibir Blaze saja. Blaze pasti akan kelelahan dan tidak melukai kakak lagi.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar memandang Blaze dengan penuh tanda tanya di wajahnya. Blaze memejamkan matanya, tertidur karena mabuk. Halilintar memandang bibir Blaze yang sedikit terbuka. Halilintar menghela nafas. Ia mengambil botol alkohol yang terbuka itu dan menutupnya. Halilintar menggendong Blaze, mengesampingkan soal luka di bahunya, lalu merebahkan Blaze di ranjangnya. Halilintar mengamati Blaze yang tidur tanpa kepuasan di wajahnya.

“Blaze..., kau kecewa pada siapa?” bisik Halilintar.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga, tepat sehari sebelum saya mengikuti pekan ujian.  
> apa ini termasuk open ending? entahlah.  
> Saya berusaha untuk sedikit membelokkan alur agar setidaknya cocok untuk dijadikan prequel dari 'Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!' Meski tetap saja cerita ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dulu aku pikirkan untuk menjadi penyebab Blaze menjadi alkoholik. Tepatnya, saya tidak tega membuat OC baru (atau menggunakan salah satu dari Ejo Jo, Adu Du, atau pun Probe) untuk membunuh Tok Aba seperti yang pernah tertulis di ending 'Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!' bahwa Tok Aba dan kedua orang tua mereka mati terbunuh untuk melindungi kelimanya.  
> Awalnya cerita ini memang dibuat bukan untuk jadi prequel, murni cerita lain. Tapi karena topiknya sama-sama Blaze yang mengalami delusi+alkoholik..., aku putuskan bahwa cerita ini dijadikan prequel dari cerita 'Tenangkan Dirimu, Blaze!'
> 
> apakah series ini berakhir? sepertinya tidak..., saya berencana untuk membuat sequelnya yang terbagi atas beberapa oneshot. Mungkin setelah pekan ujian berakhir, saya akan mulai mengerjakan sequelnya.  
> akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
